Desire
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Ichigo became the center of attention to the two most ruthless and vicious Hollows he knows. He has to chose between HIchigo or Grimmjow and neither is NOT an option. Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M, there's also Ichigo x HIchigo but i can only name one pair. XD Hope you like! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M, Two pairs (Ichigo x Grimmjow and also there is Ichigo x HIchigo) , Violence , Rape(but that will be in the future...I think ch 5) , Bad language**

**Thank you in advance for reading this. I hope you'll like it and please let me know if you don't. I don't mind constructive criticism. In fact i welcome it! XD I tried to keep to the plot of the actual manga as much as possible while putting my own twist on things...X3**

**Also I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters!**

_**1**_

The sound of steel clashing rang all around him. Ichigo felt the reiatsu of his friends as they battled the invading Arrancars. He listened, but wasn't paying attention to them. He wasn't worried. He was well aware they, of all people, were more than capable of looking after themselves. Instead Ichigo's attention was entirely focused on his own enemy.

Beside him, Rukia shivered. He felt it too. The spiritual pressure emitted from the approaching man was nearly overwhelming. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were cold; certain. The arrogance practically rolled out of their ice blue depths. His every movement was loaded with confidence. Ichigo hated the way he looked down on them, like he was the most pathetic piece of trash on the face of the earth. He vowed that one way or another he'd wipe that wide smirk off of the Arrancar's face.

'So which is it? Which one of you is stronger?' Ichigo instinctively know this was an enemy he didn't want to take on. His voice was colder than metal and just as hard. The gleam in his merciless eyes was that of a mad-man.

'Ichigo! Retreat!' Rukia's voice, filled with urgency, snapped him back to his senses. It was all he could do to peel his eyes away from the blue ones. Her tone was so assertive, Ichigo found himself acting her command even before he realized it.

Behind him, he heard the sickening sound of flesh being ripped. He knew it well. Ichigo looked back, his eyes wide with panic. In front of him, Rukia fell to the ground with a loud plop. The Arrancar retracted his arm, covered in her blood, while his face twisted in a grimace like he touched something disgusting.

'RUKIA!'

Ichigo's cry attracted his attention. The teen, seized by fury, launched at the arrogant figure. Just as he neared him, the stranger turned around and Ichigo saw that mad gleam again. His grin would put the Cheshire Cat's to shame.

The wind from the blow raised a cloud of dust around the duo. Ichigo caught his breath. He couldn't believe it. The icy man stopped his sword attack with his bare hand. With an almost lazy movement, he raised his arm to block the deadly steel from hitting his head.

How much power did he have? Ichigo felt like Zangetsu was made of plastic, rather than steel as sharp it could cut through a rock with ease. In that second, with the sword connecting the two, Ichigo had the chance to truly look into the cool eyes.

A trickle of sweat ran down his cheek. Fear. What he saw in those orbs was pure, cold, freezing murderous intent. The guy was insane and Ichigo felt his gut clench with the horrible sensation of fear.

The Arrancar threw Ichigo back with a flicker of his hand making the boy exclaim and the man's gaze became even colder, if that were possible. Ichigo managed to stop himself from being thrown too far by using the reishi, too small to see, as a platform. To someone else it looked like he was floating.

'Hay! Who do you think I am? I didn't come here to butcher lambs. I'm taking it easy on you. Hurry up and unleash your Bankai…..' He said this almost like he was bored. Ichigo widened his eyes at the sound of his voice. Could a sound be cold?

'…..Otherwise you're gonna be full of holes like that lump of soul reaper over there!'

Ichigo forgot his fear as rage took over. He was obviously talking about Rukia. He had no time to be afraid. He had to finish the guy off so he could take care of his friend. She looked like she was badly injured and Ichigo didn't know how much time he had left.

'You dirty…!' He didn't have to finish. He concentrated his reiatsu and roared, 'BAN-KAI!'

As the power streamed from the unleashed force in waves of smoke, the Arrancar stood his ground. His eyes were just as frozen but his smile diminished. He had a look that said this was exactly what he wanted. A calculating gaze following a clearly defined plan brought to fruition.

'That's more like it.' His voice lost the loud edge. It was low and threatening, like the low rumble of thunder before the destructive imminent storm. His prey was in sight and he was about to pounce.

Ichigo moved first, his sword ready to spear its target. Just as before, the man stopped the lean black blade and he took advantage of Ichigo's momentarily stunned reaction to throw him away. This time he didn't just flick his hand, he used force and Ichigo found himself dusting the empty streets. His eyes squinted as blood trickled down the side of his face.

He didn't have a chance to catch his breath. He noticed in the nick of time the fingers, extended like a blade, closing in on him. He hadn't seen the man move. Ichigo's experience kicked in and he reacted without thinking. He found that calm that only came during battles. With lightning quick speed he moved, appearing behind the slightly surprised Arrancar as if capable of teleportation.

His dark coat danced violently as he swung the blade down with as much physical force as he could. Big mistake. His enemy moved out of the way and kicked Ichigo in the face when he was fully open. The teen's vision turned to red as blood sprayed from the wound but that blow was followed by a dozen others. The Arrancar beat him good until he was sent flying back with another kick to the back of his head. Dust covered Ichigo as he crushed the nearby houses.

'Humph… You call that a Bankai? It only gives you average speed! You disappoint me, soul reaper! Is that all you've got! Well?'

The sound of his arrogant voice was like a bucket of cold water being thrown on him. Ichigo's rage flared. If he had to die in the process, so god help him, he was going to beat that guy down. He forgot about Rukia. He forgot about his friends. He forgot everything except his wish to crush his enemy.

The Arrancar sensed something was different and his eyes narrowed. From inside the smoke, Ichigo's accumulating reiatsu flowed out in torrents. The smoke closed and for the first time, the stranger's features widened in surprise. The black flames surrounded Ichigo. His usually warm chocolate eyes were as hard as mountains and just as resilient. His determination to kill gave him a murderous aura, as merciless as the Arrancar's.

'Getsuga Tensho.'

The teen watched hopefully, as the fang hit the man straight on. The night was silent, except for his own ragged breaths. That was all he had. If it didn't kill the Arrancar he was in deep trouble. If he wasn't also struggling with his hollow self, things would have been different...

The smoke cleared and the man was still standing. He had a deep wound stretching from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip and blood oozed out in copious waves but he was still standing.

'What was that?' His grin was back and he looked almost hungry. He was happy about getting injured?... 'That move wasn't in Ulquiorra's report, soul reaper!'

'Still disappointed Arrancar?' Ichigo boldly smirked back. The enemy could bleed and that did wonders for his morale. However he knew it was only bravado on his behalf. The man wasn't even close to getting serious and he was at the end of the limit. Black flakes clouded his vision. He recognized the embrace of his hollow closing in on him, taking advantage of his weakened position.

'Not yet…..It's almost over.' Ichigo mumbled. He didn't have the strength to fight both enemies at the same time.

As if sensing his predicament, the Arrancar let a laugh rip out of him. The sound was maddening. Ichigo felt that sensation in his stomach again. Sweat rolled down his back. This was the laugh of the mad and Ichigo could feel it vibrating through the night and through his every cell.

'All right, soul reaper! You're finally worth killing now!' Ichigo couldn't believe it. The psycho sounded like he was enjoying this greatly! His voice was loaded with the hunger of some who had a famished appetite for bloodlust.

Ichigo assessed his situation. Things were bad. No, things were terrible. He knew the cuts the Arrancar had from his fang were too shallow. The black Getsuga Tensho was the hollow's move. He could use it, at most, another three times before he would lose control. He had no options. At this rate he was facing one of two fates. A brutal physical death at the hands of the arrogant, cold Arrancar. Or a slow, internal death where his mind would be consumed by his darker side.

'Well, I wouldn't just stand there, soul reaper. Now it's my turn!' Ichigo's heart stopped. His gut clenched and his mind screamed at him to run. He was going to die. He knew it with a shockingly detached certainty.

The next thing that happened shocked both of them though. Materializing out of the dead of night, another stranger appeared behind the opal-haired man and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. When he spoke his voice was low but full of command.

'Sheathe your sword Grimmjow.'

'Tosen!' The man called Grimmjow exclaimed.

Ichigo recognized this second name. It belonged to one of the captains who abandoned Soul Society with Aizen. He should have cared about that but Ichigo was distracted by the guy who still made sweat fall down his face. So his name was Grimmjow. It suited him perfectly. Ichigo couldn't peel his eyes away from him, he didn't know why.

'Why are you here?' Grimmjow's cry made him come back to reality. What the hell was wrong with him? This was NOT the time to be distracted!

'Why, you ask? I think you know.' Tosen's voice was even lower. A threat. Ichigo saw Grimmjow's expression changed to a defiant scowl. 'You invaded the world of the living without permission. You also mobilized five Arrancars without authorization and lost all five. These are serious offenses. Lord Aizen is not pleased Grimmjow.'

At the mention of Aizen's name Grimmjow's expression almost seemed to show a bit of fear. Ichigo wasn't sure if he saw correctly, but certainly Grimmjow's arrogance was momentarily lost. What sort of power did the ex-captain have to subdue such a wild animal only with his name? Ichigo swallowed dryly at the thought.

'Let's go. Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo.' Tosen was already making his way past, moving at a leisurely stroll.

Grimmjow's arrogance flared a little and he scowled. 'Humph. Fine.' However, he sounded subdued, nothing compared to his previous self.

Ichigo looked as he turned to follow Tosen. He should have been happy. He should have counted his blessings after his near death escape. Yet, he felt angry. He hated the way Grimmjow dismissed him like a piece of dirt. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he did.

'W-Wait! Where are you going?' His mind was screaming, '_Shut up! Shut the fuck up and run!_'

Grimmjow turned his head slightly and looked down at Ichigo with disgust. His voice was low, almost as low as Tosen's. Once more Ichigo felt like he was paralyzed by the frozen oceans of his eyes.

'Shut up. We're going back to Hueco Mundo.' With that he turned his back to the bleeding teen, dismissing him again. The scream inside his mind to shut up intensified, and Ichigo continued to ignore it.

'What? You can't come here and attack us and then just leave! You gotta be kidding! Come back here! We're not finished yet!' Ichigo let loose all the anger he had inside and poured pure venom into his words.

The Arrancar stopped in his tracks and looked back at Ichigo. His voice was deadlier and sharper than knives. If looks could kill, Ichigo would be wriggling on the floor. The youth froze at Grimmjow's words, his previous energy vanishing all too rapidly.

'Not finished? Gimme a break. Tosen just saved your life soul reaper!' The helplessness of the situation crashed on top of him like bricks. A part of him had been entertaining the delusion that maybe there was still some way to beat the Arrancar but Grimmjow's words stated clearly had Tosen been even one second later...Ichigo would have been cut down.

'It's obvious that move of yours takes a huge toll on you. You'd be lucky if you could do it three more times. But even if you could do it a hundred times you still couldn't defeat me while I'm in release mode.' His arrogance was back to its full splendour.

'Release mode?' Ichigo wondered. How much stronger could this guy get? And his perfect interpretation of Ichigo's situation was certainly not reassuring. Once more he thought how lucky he was that Tosen came when he did. And once more he got angry at his own helplessness.

'Don't forget my name. And pray you never hear it again. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Next time you hear that name you're dead meat soul reaper!' The last thing Ichigo saw was the Arrancar's Cheshire grin as the sky closed back around him.

The silence of the absolute night was almost deafening after all the noise. Ichigo didn't have to be told. His was a name he wouldn't soon forget.

'I lost to Grimmjow.'

* * *

Grimmjow stomped out of the throne room. He could feel Aizen's smiling eyes on his back. Tosen didn't care. He was probably facing away from Grimmjow. After all, he got what he wanted. He got the chance to punish Grimmjow for his 'insubordination' and he was pleased with that.

Once out, he clenched his fist and smacked it into the white wall, making cracks run along it. His jaw clenched. Blood flowed like a river through his wound. The pain was nothing, a slight inconvenience. The thought of others looking down on him was what got him on edge. He hated weaklings more than anything in the world.

Unconsciously his hand moved to trace the cut across his chest. His mind drifted back to the fiery haired boy. There was no question that he had been weak. He had been pathetic, even for a soul reaper. But something…..something about him….

Grimmjow grinned. The eyes. That was what he remembered most of all. Everything about the human was the opposite of him. While he was cold and cruel, the teen was hot-headed and caring. For the first time in he couldn't remember how long, Grimmjow cared about someone else. He wanted to kill that boy more than he wanted anything else.

He was interested and that spelled bad news for the youth. Grimmjow's grin widened at the thought of another fight with the human. Even if he had to disobey Aizen again, he was going to see the younger male again. One arm was worth finding this one opponent.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Please let me know what you think and I'll continue! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTETS **

**Thank you very much for reading so far and for your kind encouragement! Things are going to get a little steamy in this chapter so enjoy! XD**

_**2**_

Ichigo glared at the hollow in front of him. This was it. This was the battle he had been training for. Ichigo knew that if he didn't win this battle he would lose the war. If he couldn't control his own inner self there was no chance he could be in the same league as Grimmjow. Let alone Aizen.

The thought of the azure eyed man sent rippling emotions through him, and his glare intensified. If it hadn't been for his hollow's stubbornness and desire to take over him, he could have fought Grimmjow as an equal. Even if he couldn't, at least he could have wiped that fucking smirk off the Arrancar's face. No way would he have looked at Ichigo like he was trash.

'What's wrong? You look so glum. How come?' The sound of the hollow's voice made the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand up. It was neither animal nor human. It was distorted, like a number of sounds merging and mixing into one.

Ichigo chose to ignore the question. If he was indeed his darker half he knew damn well what was pressing him, and why the fuck he was so 'glum'. Ichigo kept a cool expression as he shifted his gaze, sweeping the premises. He didn't find what he was looking for.

'Where is he? Where's Zangetsu?'

The hollow smiled at Ichigo like he was indulging a child. Another one! Ichigo was getting really tired of others looking at him with that arrogant superiority. The hollow's white eyes were cold and cruel. A pair of icy blue ones flashed in Ichigo's mind...

'Why you…..' Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto, ready to pounce. He was interrupted in mid action.

'I don't know Zangetsu. Is it that thing in your hand?' The white finger pointed towards Ichigo. 'Or, is it this?'

Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow pulled a zanpakuto identical to his own, still strung over his shoulder. The only thing different was the colour. Hollow Ichigo's blade was pure white, reflecting the skin of its owner and the ribbon trailing from the hilt was jet black. '_A white Zangetsu!_'

'You wanted to know where Zangetsu was. All right then.' The hollow's grin widened and his eyes shone. Before Ichigo could ponder his words, he jumped and brought his blade down towards Ichigo. 'I am Zangetsu!'

The human barley had enough time to raise his own sword and defend himself. The hollow pushed against the blade with such force, Ichigo was pushed back. He looked defiantly into the golden eyes of his assailant. Once more he was shocked of how similar they were to Grimmjow's. If they were blue, they would be identical….

'Now's not the time to be distracted.' Ichigo snapped out of his daze in time to block a thrust from Hollow Ichigo's sword. The hollow's laughter resonated through him. The laugh of the mad. Grimmjow's laugh….. _'No! Concentrate!_'

'Having trouble concentrating?...' Ichigo scowled, angered by the other's knowing smirk. He resolved to end this fast.

Hollow Ichigo launched again and Ichigo had to use his hand as well as his blade to stop the hit. The ferocity of the attack startled the boy and his frown deepened. Maybe if he distracted his opponent he could find an opening.

'You! What did you do with Zangetsu?' The hollow widened his grin, having easily seen through Ichigo's plan but he decided to play along anyway and answer the question.

'Sheesh! How many times do I have to tell you! I am Zangetsu!', before he leaped back and packed his reiatsu into a deadly strike. The chocolate-eyed boy, swept by the force of the attack, was sent flying back, sending building chips and white smoke everywhere.

Ichigo's legs gave way, and he was grateful for the subterfuge of smoke. He used the zanpakuto to steady himself. He couldn't see, but he heard the sound of a light step landing on the building he crashed into. The step sounded almost delicate, which was ironic coming from someone like the hollow.

'Ichigo, maybe you don't get it but Zangetsu and I have always been one. Zangetsu and I are your spirit energy. I was just a part of Zangetsu before.' Ichigo listened mutely to the calm explanation. The smoke cleared and he saw the hollow's triumphant gaze. Anger welled inside him again. Hollow Ichigo continued.

'We shared the same body. But as our relationship changed, so did our appearance. When life rules, flesh covers the bone. When death rules, the bones become exposed. It's the same with us. My power increased. I became dominant and Zangetsu became a part of me.' He stopped here to sweep his gaze over the crouching teen. His eyes were as bleached as bones and Ichigo couldn't draw his own eyes away. Sweat trickled down his body.

'The more you tried to draw on Zangetsu's powers, the easier it became for me to dominate your soul.' A lazy smile crossed his lips when he said this. Ichigo tensed. Under no circumstances would he let someone like him dominate him in any way. Soul or…

'I see. Then if I defeat you here Zangetsu will be the centre of my spiritual power again.' Ichigo rose to his full height. He refused to let his mind wander.

'Defeat me? Impossible.' The arrogant smile widened. Ichigo saw red.

'Oh yeah?' He readied his stance to that of his Bankai. It was time to get serious. 'Look at this before you say that!' Ichigo saw with some satisfaction as his hollow's smile faded.

'Don't you get it? It really is impossible.' The soul reaper's breath caught in his throat looking at the evil split image of himself mimicking the Bankai stance as if facing a full size mirror. No. It did no good worrying about that now. He had to finish this and he had to do it now.

Both shouted at the top of their lungs, 'BAN-KAI', unleashing the true force of Zangetsu's power. Ichigo was frowning, a part of him worried about his situation. Hollow Ichigo smirked, his grin revealing his sharp, bone-white incisors.

Both attacked simultaneously sending sparks fly. They pushed against each other, each trying to gain the upper hand. Well, Ichigo was trying. His hollow-self looked like he was enjoying a fun game. He wasn't in the least bothered by the human. He didn't see him as a threat at all.

'When did you learn Bankai?'

'When did I? The same time you did Ichigo!'

The two broke apart, white and black flames dancing around them. Hollow Ichigo's vague answers and his attitude were really getting on Ichigo's nerves. He felt frustrated that he couldn't get a hit in; again! His anger spiked when the cold blue gaze drifted through his thoughts. A shiver ran down his spine and he cursed Grimmjow Jeagerjaques for his power over him. He hated it all the more since he couldn't put a name to it.

The boy ground his teeth and threw caution to the wind for the next blow. He threw himself at the stunned hollow and for the first time, he managed to push his opponent back. Hollow Ichigo's composure returned almost immediately and if anything, he looked even more arrogant than before. '_Just like him…_'

'Why are you so angry? Let's have some fun with this!'

'Shut up!'

Rage gave Ichigo the brutal strength to throw the hollow back. He didn't intend to let this opportunity go. While Hollow Ichigo was open he called the name of his most powerful move. The move which he couldn't use outside his inner self. The move he needed to defeat that one Arrancar…..

'Getsuga Tensho.' His tone was low, almost a growl. He refused to think about him. He refused!

Ichigo wasn't looking, so he didn't see the change in the bone cold eyes. They hardened. Bone was hard but it was breakable. The white eyes weren't anymore. Ichigo hadn't realized that with the release of the Getsuga, he had ended the 'game'. Hollow Ichigo was about to get serious.

The hollow flicked Ichigo's fang away as easily as if it was a slap from a child. The immaculate snow flames gathered around his equally white blade and he called the name of the move, unleashing the white Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo only had time to widen his eyes in shock as the move, a hundred times stronger than his had been, swept him away into a blazing explosion.

Ichigo's breath was ragged and he couldn't keep his shoulders up anymore. His expression remained defiant, but he felt his strength slip away just like the blood flowing out of his open wound. The cut across his abdomen and stomach stretched from hip to hip like a gaping, smiling mouth.

Hollow Ichigo was content to watch the bleeding boy for a while, relishing the sight of the red liquid trailing and forming a puddle at his feet. He enjoyed seeing the boy suffer and he felt a stir inside him. Well, since he was going to kill him slowly and torment his mind, why not have a little fun in the process? He decided to start with breaking his resolve.

'I told you…. You're not good enough Ichigo. Didn't you notice? I was the first to use the true Getsuga Tenshou after we released our Bankai.' He took a slow step towards the frozen teen. ' You're just a dumb kid trying to imitate the master, Ichigo' He said the name tauntingly, rolling the word inside his mouth like he was tasting it.

Ichigo didn't see him move. He saw a blur, a slight fuzz and the hollow vanished. In the nanosecond it took for Ichigo to blink, Hollow Ichigo closed the distance between them and was standing one step away from the paralyzed boy. His hand grasped the blade harshly showing Ichigo how useless it was in his hands.

'Give up.'

Ichigo let the words wash over him. The prospect sounded strangely appealing. He wanted to give up the whole thing. He wanted to go home, to his room and curl up in bed and sleep. The hollow read his mind and pressed further. Ichigo's resolve was nearly broken.

'You're not good enough. Ichigo.' To emphasize his words, he let his dark white reiatsu bathe the black zanpakuto Ichigo was holding and reverse its colours, turning it to tiny flakes of energy. The blade was the last thing Ichigo had which gave him a bit of hope and control over his fate. Now it was gone. Ichigo broke into a cold sweat.

Hollow Ichigo closed the distance between them even more. Ichigo was too shaken up by the cold words to react. He couldn't lift one finger. The hollow was close enough to touch Ichigo's chest with a slight move of his hand. The hollow's cold skin made Ichigo twitch.

'You were distracted the whole time. Tell me, who's on your mind, Ichigo.' The tone was commanding and Ichigo swallowed dryly. The feelings inside his stomach twirled again. The fear stirred like butterflies in a glass jar.

Hollow Ichigo moved his cold palm over Ichigo's burning skin. He softly let it trail towards the smiling wound, smearing the blood further with his movements. Only the tips of his fingers touched the wound, so softly, Ichigo would have thought the hollow didn't want to hurt him. He knew better.

Suddenly the white fingers plunged inside the exposed muscle making Ichigo scream. The pain was overwhelming and Ichigo's nerves didn't work. He couldn't move at all. Ichigo continued to scream as the hollow clenched and flexed the fingers inside the damaged tissue.

'Tell me!'

'….grimmjow…..' He couldn't stop himself. The name left his lips like it had a mind of its own.

'Good boy.' As a reward for his 'good behaviour' Hollow Ichigo pulled the blood soaked hand away, sending drops falling to the floor, leaving ruby stains where they fell. Ichigo fell to his knees and he felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen inside his lungs. He was at Hollow Ichigo's mercy.

The said hollow looked with satisfaction at the powerless youth in front of him. Now that the mind was broken, or breaking, he could go on to breaking the body. He grinned mischievously as he thought about that. That part he was going to enjoy.

He looked down at the disoriented victim and he reached his hand to ruffle his short cropped orange hair. Ichigo hadn't expected that and he looked up, surprise clear on his face, only to meet Hollow Ichigo's eyes.

'Why are you thinking about him, Ichigo?' Ichigo didn't want to answer, because he didn't know the answer himself. He narrowed his eyes and glared, hating the way Hollow Ichigo played around with him.

'Should I tell you?' While he said this he moved his hand, almost lovingly, through Ichigo's hair and down his cheek . He smoothly let the fingers fall across the skin. The boy said nothing, but glared with more negative emotion.

'You're mine Ichigo! He can't have you!' The outburst shook Ichigo to his bones. With the raise in voice, the mock gentleness in his movements also went away. The long fingers closed harshly around the quivering chin and Hollow Ichigo pulled Ichigo's head up sharply, forcing his neck to arch back, his eyes looking straight up.

His muscles found the ability to move again and Ichigo struggled, bringing his arm up and trying to push the hollow's away. With a fast movement his pathetic attempts were stopped by Hollow Ichigo's vice like fingers wrapping around his wrist with bruising force. A yelp of pain escaped Ichigo as the iron trap clenched further around his thin joints.

While he was too dazed by pain Hollow Ichigo pushed his pray down, violently, enjoying the sight of his body stiffening as it made hard contact with the ground. Pain shot through every fibre of his body, and Ichigo struggled to come back to his senses. Whatever his darker side planed it was going to be bad, and he had no desire to let him do as he pleased without a fight.

The teen punched at Hollow Ichigo as he descended on top of him. The fist missed but Ichigo was not discouraged. He snarled and wriggled his body from under Hollow Ichigo's desperately trying to get free.

'Stop squirming! The sooner you sit still the sooner we can start having some fun!' The use of the word 'we' was really referring to the word 'I'. Ichigo knew this and he didn't relent his desperate efforts.

Physically the hollow was superior. Without a zanpaktou and in a compromising position as well, Ichigo was quickly losing hope. He didn't want to admit it, being a hot headed fool, but he knew deep down that he was at his enemy's mercy. Second time this was happening to him in less than one week…..

'You're thinking of him again. I guess I'll just have to make you forget about him, Ichigo.'

Up to that point, Hollow Ichigo was content to watch the boy struggle under him with both his hands pinned by his side, like a flaming butterfly on display, but now he was growing irritated. He demanded Ichigo's full attention, absolutely and completely.

'Get off! Let me go!' Ichigo's pleas were unheard. Hollow Ichigo licked his lips, before pushing them against Ichigo's. The force of the kiss was so that Ichigo's head made an audible bam, his skull pushed against the building surface. A rattle went through his bones and his jaw shook, opening involuntarily.

As the lean muscle forced its way inside Ichigo's mouth his struggles diminished. He was tired and he was getting nowhere. His waist, legs and arms still twitched with jolts of adrenaline fused electricity still circling his nerves, effusing to abandon the most primary of instincts. Fight or flight. He concentrated on moving his neck and expelling the invading tongue.

However, no matter how much he tensed the push against his lips kept him firmly in place. He changed tactic. He fought with his own red tongue against the blue one. Even this part of the hollow was cold. It felt like a slip of living ice, frozen and hard, sliding against his own hot verbal muscle. Ichigo expected mist to form between the encounter of hot and cold.

Hollow Ichigo let his tongue roam, easily pushing past Ichigo's resistances. The act of forcefully taking something from the unwilling boy was very exciting to him. He rammed the tongue down the open throat and clamped his lips even harder against Ichigo's. He could feel Ichigo's limbs become limp, the struggle slowly seeping out of him.

The hollow noted with satisfaction as Ichigo's tongue pushed more and more meekly against his. The push became a rub and Hollow Ichigo sucked the now-compliant tongue inside his own mouth. Ichigo pulled back but Hollow Ichigo wouldn't let him go. Shyly at first, realizing he had no choice, the teen probed inside the open cavern, running along the icy flesh. New sensations, never felt before, electrified Ichigo but he refused, with all his might, to give into those sensations.

Realizing he was relaxing into the hollow's grip, Ichigo pulled back defiantly, catching Hollow Ichigo off guard. His waist shifted again and energy crawled back into his fatigued body. He would not give in! Defiance was his middle name.

Slightly irritated Hollow Ichigo gave into his blood thirst and bit painfully on Ichigo's lower lip. His sharp incisors easily sank through the pink flesh and blood stained the perfect white. He ignored the muffled noises of displeasure and ran his icy tongue over the thorn lip, lapping the blood and loving the salty taste. He found the act highly intimate and erotic. Nobody else would dominate Ichigo like he was about to.

Ichigo was his and nobody could have him.

* * *

**Yep things are heating up! I intend to continue from this exact point, sorry that i left you at the best part...I'm mean that way. XD Please let me know what you thought, and thank you for the read. Also it might take me a while before i can post the next chapter, so I'm sorry in advance...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS**

**Sorry this took so long! Real life can be such a pain sometimes...Oh well, here it is. The continuation of HIchigo x Ichigo! XD Hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Also I should warn you that I was listening to some seriously weird songs while I wrote this and it might be a bit graphic for some. Not too bad but still, I did my part and warned you. ¬.¬ Well still, ENJOY!**

_**3**_

Kensai was finding it harder and harder to dodge Ichigo's blows. His breath came in ragged huffs and he knew he had, at most, another ten seconds before the hollow's wild power became critically overwhelming.

He leaped back, nearly tripping over his own feet, in a desperate attempt to get away from the clawed, bony fingers. The silver haired man was covered in scratches from when he hadn't been fast enough, just by a second, and the ten bone daggers touched his flesh.

Suddenly the hollow flash-stepped and with unparalleled ferocity punched at Kensai. The blow was too fast and powerful for the Vizard to completely block and he was pushed back, the fist connecting with his abdomen and making a sickening crunching sound. Experience taught him to recognize the sound of a broken rib.

He picked up on the disarray of shouts his companions were making. He detected panic and realized it was directed at the hollow. Once the fog of pain from his acquired injury was under control he saw why the others were freaking out.

Ichigo's form had morphed again. With sickening certainty he realized the boy was even stronger now. Great, as if staying alive wasn't hard enough already. He suppressed a cold shiver as his eyes focused on the back and forth whipping tail, extending behind the hollow.

Hiyori stepped in between the two. Without looking back she told Kensai to take a hike. Normally he would have retorted with some threatening remark, but he knew as well as Hiyori that he was glad to get away from the terrifying creature.

None of them had to go through such extreme transformations. He could only shudder at the intensity of Ichigo's internal struggle.

'What the hell is going on in there?...'

* * *

What started off as a white surrounding quickly got dyed with pools of red. Ichigo's vision drifted, a part of him searching for a distraction. He wanted something, anything to take his mind away from the things happening to him. His eyes only saw a mixture of hard, concrete white surface and flowing, congealing red blood. His own blood.

'Scream some more. Scream for me.' The hollow's voice drew his eyes away for a second. His resolve was already broken. His defiance shattered. Yet the dark part of his soul wasn't content.

Slowly HIchigo broke him, relishing every second. With passionate horror he cut and carved into that beautiful young body that was such a contrast to his own. With the sword, Ichigo depended on, he slashed the broken skin watching with growing fascination as the blood underneath his victim expanded from a pool to a sea.

The hollow licked his lips and his pupils dilated. His lust flared and a moan escaped his thin lips when Ichigo screamed, his pain slowly wining over his pride. In the heat of the moment he leaned down and planted hungrier, devouring kisses while the blade continued to draw yet more pain.

And now he looked down at the half naked, trembling enemy and smirked. This weak creature would never be his king. He refused to bow his head to anyone inferior to himself.

Ichigo looked up at his hollow self with sunken, dried eyes. He couldn't put enough emotion in them to make him any more threatening than a corpse. He couldn't feel anything past the numbing pain. His mind lost count of how long he had been inside his inner world.

'How long?...' Even his voice sounded weak and hoarse. He couldn't bring it above a low, shaking whisper.

'How long what? You'll have to be more specific Ichigo.' The boy in question flared his nostrils, a small act of defiance igniting inside him again. It was a tiny flicker but it didn't go unnoticed to the hollow. Hollow Ichigo's grin faded and his hollow eyes shone with lust. The boy was stubborn he'd give him that.

'How long was I in here?' Ichigo managed to raise his voice enough to put weight behind his words. Hollow Ichigo regarded his supposed king with a little respect.

'In the real world, around five minutes.' He smirked as the teen looked up confused. He was wondering how it was possible for everything to happen in five minutes. It wasn't.

'But how?...'

'Time flows differently here Ichigo. This is YOUR world.' The hollow seemed to smile warmly for a second before it morphed into a cold smirk. 'And since I now control you, it's MY world.' His grin showed his sharp incisors still stained red from when he bit into Ichigo's flesh. 'I can keep you here for as long as I want.' He leaned down, bringing his face inches from Ichigo's, letting their breaths mix. 'And I can do whatever I want to you.'

With a wicked grin he fisted Ichigo's hair and pulled him up roughly, extracting a meek whine from the pained boy. With no gentleness whatsoever, he shoved the limp body against a vertical section of a skyscraper. The window glass shattered from the impact and it cut into Ichigo's already damaged body. He winced and momentarily lost his breath. His eyes squinted shut.

Before he could regain his senses he felt the cold lips press against his. He opened his mouth obediently knowing that if he refused the hollow would bite him until he complied. No point in prolonging his suffering. As before, Hollow Ichigo demonstrated his skill by turning Ichigo's brain to mush.

A part of him wondered how in the name of hell was his darker side such an amazing kisser when he still hadn't kissed a girl... What with all the defending and staying alive he didn't pay much attention to the opposite sex. Although considering his shameful reactions he was starting to think he never really had any interest in the _opposite_ sex.

Hollow Ichigo smirked into the kiss reading Ichigo's thoughts as easily as if he was an open book. Ichigo's confusion fueled his desire. It made his lust blaze when the boy's mind buzzed with the shock of his switch from horrid, cruel torture to almost loving, passionate play.

Hollow Ichigo pulled away leaving Ichigo panting. The hollow held the boy up, otherwise he would have slit to the ground, his legs too weak to support anything. Hollow Ichigo took a second to drink in the sight. His insides twisted almost painfully and he snarled, crushing their lips together in an almost destructive way. He wanted to go further and Ichigo really wasn't in any position to protest.

He abandoned Ichigo's bruised lips to bite on his exposed neck. He ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh, trailing the protruding artery from jaw to collar bone. Ichigo shuddered into the pleasurable sensation. With the last inch of his shredded dignity he held a moan in like his life depended on it.

His vision clouded and he recognized the danger of tears about to spill. He couldn't help it. He hated this whole situation. He hated being overpowered. He hated being looked down on. He hated the way his body betrayed the wave of confused pleasure rushing through him like adrenaline. He hated Hollow Ichigo and his horribly skilled mouth.

'_Not finished? Gimme a break. Tosen just saved your life soul reaper!'_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as his thoughts filled, once more, with the memory of Grimmjow's cold voice. Suddenly he remembered the reason why he had to win this internal struggle. His thoughts filled with the faces of his friends and his family, smiling at him and depending on his strength. He couldn't let Hollow Ichigo crush him. If he fell he wouldn't be the only one who would be lost; all the other people who depended on him would share his fate.

'_Don't forget my name. And pray you never hear it again. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Next time you hear that name you're dead meat soul reaper!'_

He built up his resolve and, taking Hollow Ichigo by surprise, pushed his agressor away. At that moment the hollow was busy marking Ichigo's shoulder and his teeth left deep scrapes as he lost his footing. Ichigo paid it no mind. He drew upon his last remains of energy and mentally hardened himself for another battle against his darker self. And this battle he HAD to win.

He flash stepped as far away from Hollow Ichigo's reach as he could. By now the hollow had recovered and all traces of amusement were gone from his face. His lips were stretched into a threatening snarl and he lunged for the still recovering Ichigo. With merciless cruelty he kicked Ichigo in the gut making him bent over before delivering another one to his ribs.

Ichigo didn't have a chance to recover his breath as another kick made contact with his lithe body followed by another and another. At one point Hollow Ichigo literally started stomping on him. Ichigo couldn't do much more than cover his face with his arms in a meek attempt to protect himself.

'_I lost to Grimmjow.'_

Ichigo's anger peeked and he blocked Hollow Ichigo's foot before it made contact with his body again. He knew he only had a second before the hollow would resume beating him and he had no intention of letting that slip away. However Hollow Ichigo had other plans.

With unexpected speed the dominant man pulled Ichigo up by the hair and punched him in the face with his free hand. Ichigo was sent flying by the strength of the attack. The hollow looked on as the other crushed the nearby building sending crumbling pieces in every direction. He was back in his calm self after having suppressed his demonic temper by beating Ichigo up. The same Ichigo who was shakily standing on his feet and huffing in pain. He was beginning to think the boy was unbreakable.

'You really are an idiot. Why are you standing there without a weapon?' It was time to end this. He knew his power was already overwhelming Ichigo and his exterior body was as good as his. It was time to kill Ichigo in the spiritual world and permanently take over the body. Then he could do whatever he wanted to him; once he would be the king.

'Ichigo.' The boy looked up at the mention of his name. 'What's the difference between a king and the horse he rides?' Hollow Ichigo's voice had that arrogant bored note to it. He lazily toyed with his sword in a threatening manner as Ichigo furrowed his brows.

'What?' The hollow smirked at Ichigo's dumb question.

'Don't worry. It's not a riddle or a stupid guessing game. It's an important truth.' Ichigo looked dumbly at him and Hollow Ichigo raised his voice. 'Is it shape, ability, strength? When two beings are exactly the same how do they decide which of them will be the king and lead them into battle and which will lend its strength to the other, like a horse? What allows one to dominate the other?'

Ichigo shook at the hollow's voice. He didn't know the answer. Hollow Ichigo regarded him with a terrifying calmness and his voice held something shockingly similar to sorrow when he spoke again. Only for a second though.

'The answer is simple.' The hollow grinned and his demonic side took over again. 'A killer instinct! How else does one powerful being dominate another? That's what it takes to be a king! An insatiable hunger for battle! For power! The will to mercilessly crush any enemy! To tear them apart! To hack them to pieces! A ravenous bloodlust!'

Each gruesome description was beckoned by the sound of the swishing sword in the hollow's hand as it sliced through thin air in a mad frenzy.

'The will to rip off skin! To gauge flesh! To crush bone and mangle sinew!' He dragged his fingers across his ivory neck in a demonstration of some of the aforementioned audacities. 'Somewhere carved deep into your primordial unconscious, you have to want to kill!' His eyes shone with the hunger to act on those impulses.

Ichigo felt his muscles tighten as his eyes were glued to the hollow's. He couldn't rip them away. He swallowed dryly, every one of Hollow Ichigo's words hitting him with fresh waves of fear. And he wasn't even finished yet.

'And you don't have it! You lack that indomitable drive! You fight with your head! You try to defend your enemies with reason!' His smirking anger sounded bitter to Ichigo. 'But how can you slay with a sheathed sword? That's why you'll never defeat me Ichigo!'

Hollow Ichigo screeched the teen's name as he threw the bone white blade through him. The white Zangetsu flew through the air like a spear and cut Ichigo like he was as soft as butter. He looked as Ichigo struggled to comprehend where the new wave of pain was coming from. And there it was. The end was near. He was king.

'I refuse Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu but there's no way I'll ever play horse to a king who's weaker than I am, and be slain with him.' He moved to where Ichigo was standing, still struggling to comprehend what was happening.

'If you're weaker than me I'll crush you….' He placed his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu. '….And become the king myself.' He drove the sword deeper into Ichigo with a sickening tearing sound. His smile widened as he noticed Ichigo's vacant eyes. He was as good as dead.

He let a laugh ripple out of him and echo around the empty space. Suddenly Ichigo's hand shot up and clenched on the blade drenched in his own blood. The hollow's laugh died in his throat as the boy's black flame Reiatsu blazed and started devouring his white Zangetsu, the same way he previously did to Ichigo's black zanpakuto.

Hollow Ichigo let go of the hilt as the fire crept on his own arm and started taking over him. He looked with unmasked shock at the enemy he took for dead. Ichigo met his eyes. Hollow Ichigo shivered. What he saw in those eyes was….a killer instinct.

He widened his eyes even further as Ichigo pulled the blade, now entirely under his spiritual control, and fixed him with a hardened glare. Hollow Ichigo felt a pang of fear at what he saw in the usually warm and caring chocolate orbs. He recognized the truth for what it was. He was just a horse after all.

'Ha.'

He didn't put up a resistance or protest as Ichigo sank his fang into him. He looked down at his new king with resigned admiration. Maybe this one human was worthy of his loyalty. He certainly proved himself by resisting all his attempts to break him and exceeding all of the hollow's expectations.

Hollow Ichigo let out a groan as he felt the black flames erupting on his back. He let the warm Reiatsu burn him up without any protest. The battle was already lost, for now.

'…..Blast. Guess you had a little killer instinct after all….' He didn't have much time left. Ichigo regarded him with calm demure. He didn't look triumphant or happy. Rather Hollow Ichigo saw regret. His exterior was that of his usual cruel and smirking dark self, but inside he felt a soft flutter for his new king.

'Fine then. Since you defeated me I accept you as my king…for now.' He said this in an uncharacteristically soft tone. Time to switch back to his hateful self. 'But don't ever forget, either one of us can become the king or the horse. The moment I sense the slightest weakness in you I'll throw you off and crush your skull!'

The two regarded each other for a second. Ichigo looked at his hollow self without any of the previous fear. The hollow's threat registered and the boy knew that he was speaking the truth, but he couldn't shake a bitter taste forming in his mouth. Why was he feeling guilty for defeating Hollow Ichigo? He decided to address that worry on a later date.

'And heed my warning. If you really want to control my powers, until next we meet, make sure you don't get killed!' The hollow's parting words made Ichigo gasp with the awful realization, then everything went blank.

* * *

Ichigo's hollow mask shattered and he registered the fact that he was falling. He hit the ground and the dust settled around him. Wait. Dust? No skyscrapers and endless skies? He was back in the real world. The he remembered the hollow's last words and the explosion.

'How do you feel Ichigo?' His eyes rolled up to look at Shinji. The battle was over. He won, and he was that much closer to defeating Aizen. And meeting Grimmjow again.

'Mmmm. Not bad.' He smiled genuinely at the towering Vizard.

'Good' Shinji returned the grin and flashed both rows of his perfectly pearly teeth.

Ichigo found himself remembering the other thing Hollow Ichigo said.

'_The moment I sense the slightest weakness in you I'll throw you off and crush your skull!'_

He let his eyes trail across his zanpakuto, still in its thinner more elegant Bankai form. He gripped the hilt with a surprisingly steady hand. Slowly he brought it close to him and held it in front of his face. He knew the hollow was inside him, listening.

'Sorry. I won't let you…' He directed the apology at Hollow Ichigo with a smile on his lips, feeling his guilt go away with the words.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo smirked to himself and looked at the bright sky. His king was in a good mood. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the moment. He knew he should feel angry, rebellious and vengeful at having someone dominate him, but he didn't.

He sighed and thought of Ichigo. The only other creature who could control him. To this single boy he was willing to lend his power and strength without question. Only to him did his loyalty belong. But his loyalty was like a brewing storm. If Ichigo was going to get careless then he would be blown away and the hollow would have no problem turning destructive. He could NOT be tamed.

He scoffed as he remembered demanding Ichigo's attention earlier that day. The thought of the chocolate eyed boy thinking of someone else really irked him for some reason. He wanted to know what this feeling was and how he could control it. He also wanted to know why he wanted to kiss Ichigo's lips so badly again and listen to the boy's soft moans.

But for now he was content with the sunshine. He was happy that Ichigo was happy and any doubt that Ichigo was a good king vanished when the teen apologized.

* * *

**Thank you for the read and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought and I will continue it! XD**

**Also thank you to all the people who were kind enough to review so far. You guys seriously make me love writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post the new chapter...But for those who care, there's a bit more angst in this one. XD Well please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

_**4**_

Ichigo had to literally drag himself to bed. Again. The training he had to go through, day by day, was by no means easy. Hell, Ichigo didn't even see it as difficult. It was hellish! Way worse than all the other intensive trainings he had to go through before, and he went through them on a somewhat regular basis.

Why was it that every time he got stronger someone even stronger just had to come and decide to mess with his town or friends of all the places in the world? In a way it was funny. Hence the slight smirk stretched on his lips as his feet trailed behind him.

But the reason this training was more difficult, was not due to the nature of abuse from Hiyori's slipper or the constant injuries that came with any desire to get stronger. Those things he could bare, because he had to. But there was one thing that made this particular training different from all the others.

Unlike the other times, he was not only trying to get stronger physically. It wasn't the usual brutal training where his body became more resistant and he developed new sword techniques. In this case he had to strengthen not only his physique, but his soul. He had to struggle mentally with himself and that was more challenging than any other type of struggle.

Finally he was at the door that led to his temporary room, until his Vizard training was done. It wasn't like he could just make the trip from his house to the secret warehouse every day. So for the duration, Ichigo was sleeping in one of the many rooms at Shinji's disposal. Where he got the money and resources, Ichigo could only guess. And his guessing was centred around something to do with hat-and-clogs. Everything did.

With some difficulty he closed the door and changed clothes. Then he fell on the bed and let his body sink into the softness of the mattress. At that moment anything softer than the rocky ground would have felt like a cloud to his aching body. He let out a content sigh and his breathing steadied. He was asleep before he closed his eyes.

* * *

White, towering skyscrapers. Drifting clouds. And the sound of soft footsteps.

Ichigo didn't have to wonder where he was. He knew his own spirit world by now and he also identified the person walking calmly towards him. Ichigo was still in the same sleeping position reminiscent of the real world. He pointedly closed his eyes and decided to ignore his inner hollow.

'Oh come on Ichigo. Please don't ignore me.' Ichigo nearly opened his eyes. The other sounded like he was genuinely hurt…..Yet due to his absolutely stubborn nature he squinted his eyelids shut even tighter. If he didn't see him he wasn't there. Out of sight, out of mind.

'Fine then. I'll just say what I have to say and 'imagine' what your response will be. Sounds good?' Ichigo knew the speaker was sitting beside him. His voice was washing over him in a low, calming wave. Still Ichigo kept quiet.

Then he felt a soft touch against his cheek. The skin was cold but not scary. Ichigo had to recall how cruel that same touch could be just so he wouldn't lean into the trailing fingertips. He held his breath and didn't move a muscle. Unfortunately he became more and more accustomed with the dark caress every day.

This was why he made such slow progress on drawing out his inner darkness. Every time he pulled the mask and drew on the hollow's power, he felt that same caress envelop his whole body. It was almost like he could feel Hollow Ichigo's hands running across his skin and his surprisingly soft lips on his cheek. And the more he kept his mask on, the more intimate the sensations became.

It felt like the hollow was holding him and whispering in his ear, only the whispers were vibrating inside his whole being. That's about when Ichigo usually broke the mask. Slowly, he managed to push the boundaries and ignore those sensations. But his progress was slow. Too slow.

Ichigo wondered if the other Vizards had to go through the same thing or if his situation was unique. However asking the others was NOT an option. The situation was too disturbingly confusing. And besides, Ichigo knew full well why he couldn't hold his mask. It was the fear of losing control. That crippling helplessness that took over whenever Hollow Ichigo possessed him in the past.

He knew he was the one in control now. He knew he was the king, but he just couldn't forget that crazed murderous instinct that swallowed him whenever the hollow used him. He couldn't let that happen again. He refused to remember the feel of his desire to kill his friends simply because they were there. That's why this particular training was hellish to Ichigo. And that's why he couldn't make faster progress despite Hiyori's growing impatience.

'Ichigo. You can't pretend I'm not here forever.' Ichigo snapped out of his trail of thoughts and in his confusion forgot he was supposed to keep his eyes closed. Hollow Ichigo was looking at him, his face inches from Ichigo's ear and his fingers tracing Ichigo's jawline.

'I'm here to help you. You're my king and you can't die. I won't allow it!' Hollow Ichigo's voice became soft again. 'But you have to accept me. For you to use my strength, you have to embrace it. Body and soul.' He smiled a wicked grin and for some reason Ichigo caught himself holding his breath again.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo decide to ignore the twisting feeling forming in his gut and he sat up, pulling away from Hollow Ichigo's touch. The hollow didn't react visibly, but he mirrored Ichigo and also stood up.

'What I mean is, that you don't have to be scared of me. I can't take over you anymore. Not until you show weakness. Until the day when you'll become weaker than me, you have nothing to fear Ichigo. Trust me.' The teen was mesmerized by the soft voice. It was hard for him to think that this hollow and the one who nearly raped him were one and the same. He listened mutely, as if the hollow's tone put a mesmerizing spell on him.

'Trust me….' Hollow Ichigo repeated, before leaning and capturing Ichigo's parted lips in a deep kiss.

With trembling lips Ichigo accepted the other's advances and didn't offer a struggle. He couldn't. Not only was the hollow an amazingly good kisser, fact from before, but his persuasive words turned Ichigo's brain to jelly. As the blue tongue slid against his, he felt his knees give way and he leaned ever so slightly into the hollow's embrace.

Like a sudden flash of light, a mental image of Grimmjow's icy azure eyes entered Ichigo's mind and he woke from his trance. He pushed Hollow Ichigo away roughly and wiped his lips on the back of his sleeve. He looked at the silent hollow with contempt.

'Trust you? How can I trust you when you do this? What the hell do you want from me?' Ichigo's rage was a perfect contrast to Hollow Ichigo's now frozen stare.

'If you accepted me you would know the answer by now. Whether you like it or not you will have to trust me Ichigo. Or you will die.' Ichigo clenched his teeth, holding back the curses he was ready to throw at the hollow.

'I will never trust you. Even if my life depends on it.' Ichigo calmed and seethed, the anger rolling in torrents with every venomous word.'

'But you forget, my king. It's not only your life that's at stake.' Hollow Ichigo grinned knowingly as he watched Ichigo's calm crumble again. 'What about the people you protect? What will happen to them if you die? Hmmm?' The hollow knew exactly how to push Ichigo's buttons, even if he himself couldn't care less for the lives of those ants.

Ichigo's gaze fell as the words sunk in. He hated to admit it but the hollow was right. He didn't have the strength to protect anyone on his own. He remembered the trashing he got from his last encounter with Grimmjow. No doubt he was stronger now but he knew he still wasn't even close to standing as an equal to the Sexta.

'That's right Ichigo. You need me.' Before Ichigo could lift up his eyes again Hollow Ichigo's lips were already on his. But this kiss was different. It was soft and short. Less passion and more promise.

'Trust me.'

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a gasp. The sunshine rays filtering through the curtains told him it was morning. He fell back on the bed with a groan. He wished he could say the whole encounter was a simple figment of his imagination but unfortunately he knew that wasn't the case.

Unconsciously he trailed the tips of his fingers across his lips remembering the other soft cool ones. The twist in his stomach was still there and he exhaled a loud breath. Hard to imagine they had the same body. Then he remembered the hollow's final words.

'_Trust me'_

He didn't know if he could do that. There was no way he could surrender control to his darker side again. At times like these he desperately wished he could read Hollow Ichigo as easily as the hollow read him. At least then he would know why the hollow was acting so strangely. Why was he so gentle and kind all of a sudden? It made no sense to Ichigo.

'Hay, idiot! Wake up! Breakfast's ready! If you don't want to have your ass kicked on an empty stomach get your ass out of bed, you lazy idiot!' Hiyori's shout rand from behind the door. At least she learned not to barge in, after catching Ichigo dressing. That was a very embarrassing day for both of them.

'And good morning to you too.' Ichigo retorted.

'Idiot.' Was the closing word before he heard her stomping off in her usual huff.

Ichigo got up from the bed and scratched his head. There was no point in wondering about all that stuff. He had bigger fish to fry and whatever the hollow had in mind, Ichigo resolved to deal with it another day.

* * *

Grimmjow made his way to the meeting place with an angry stride. He was in a foul mood. He had been in a bad temperament ever since Tosen 'punished' him. That son of a bitch. Like a low life Shinigami could tell him what he could and couldn't do.

If it wasn't for Lord Aizen, he knew he would have attacked the ex-captain even with a missing arm. It only took one to beat a piece of trash like Tosen. Grimmjow scoffed at the thought. And to top it all, he lost his ranking. Aizen deemed him too weak for the Espada, now that he only had one arm, and gave his rank to that prissy brat, Luppi.

That humiliation was what got to him most. The thought of someone as pathetic and weak as that pretty boy wearing his number was the worst form of punishment Aizen could have conceived. And Grimmjow suspected the Shinigami knew it and enjoyed it. He clenched his jaw and quickened his steps even further. In the short distance he had to travel he mentally promised that when he had the chance he'd kill that whore Luppi.

'Welcome Grimmjow.' Aizen's melodious voice greeted him as he entered the large room.

Most of the Espada were already there. It looked like the only ones missing were Ulquiorra and Yammy. Grimmjow suppressed a scowl, which was pretty polite for him, and made his way to one of the rising pillars scattered across. Now all he had to do was wait for the other two and Aizen would begin his meeting. Then he could go and kill something. He wanted a good fight. He wanted a good kill, but he was aware that the crappy hollows he was allowed to fight were trash. He had to settle for simple killings.

From the corner of his eye he saw Luppi smirking at him. He nearly attacked him then and there but he held his anger back. He ground his teeth and promised to drench his hands in Luppi's blood soon. The brat talked a good game but the ex-Sexta knew he was afraid of him.

There was a reason why the brunet wasn't an Espada before. Because he was weak. He knew Grimmjow was superior, even injured as he was. And that's why he chose to sit on the opposite, furthest part of the room, away from Grimmjow's position.

'Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy. It won't be long now.' The last two were finally there and the meeting could start.

'What's the status of the Hogyoku?' Ulquiorra inquired.

'It's at 50%. It will awaken…' Grimmjow stopped listening. It wasn't like he ever did, especially since Aizen was talking about the Hogyoku again. Frankly he didn't care at all for any of Aizen's plans. All he wanted was power and good fights, and the Shinigami could give him that.

His thoughts drifted and there wasn't much of a surprise when the human boy came to mind. The boy called Ichigo had been a constant mental presence. He even bothered to remember his name which was something, coming from him. He never bothered with most of his enemies since they never survived the first encounter. The boy was lucky and Grimmjow was itching to remind him of that.

He hardly stopped a grin from spreading. That fiery attitude and those intense, passionate eyes made his whole body twist with cravings. He wanted to feel the human's skin again as he punched it and hear his groans of protest. He wanted to hear him scream and watch him cry. He wanted to poses Ichigo in all his entirety, body and mind. That was the beauty of being the hunter; hunting and breaking the pray.

'…..Wonderweiss Margera.' Aizen's voice boomed and Grimmjow focused on his surroundings again.

Just in time to see the new Arrancar Aizen created. Well he wasn't much to see. The youngster looked like an idiot, with a vacant expression and empty eyes. His hair was shoulder length, straight and blonde. A lighter blonde than Hallibel's. He had a constellation of freckles across his cheeks and a lanky body. All in all another weakling Grimmjow will have to hold back from killing.

'Do you remember the order I gave you a month ago, Ulquiorra?' Grimmjow listened to the conversation between Aizen and the Espada.

'Yes'

'Carry it out. The choice is yours. Take whomever you like.' The Shinigami gave Ulquiorra his usual charming smile.

'Yes Sir.' That seemed the end of the word exchange. Aizen took a step towards the door, dismissing the gathering. But then he stopped and fixed Grimmjow with his coffee eyes.

'Oh, and…..Would you like to go too Grimmjow?' The Arrancar met his eye for a second before he looked away with disdain.

He hated the man who was his Lord. Grimmjow knew damn well this had nothing to do with Aizen's 'kind' heart. It was a clever way for him to say, 'see? I tell you when you can and can't go. And there's nothing you can do about it.' The thing that made Grimmjow angriest was that he knew Aizen was right.

'_What? You can't come here and attack us and then just leave! You gotta be kidding! Come back here! We're not finished yet!'_

It was time to pay a certain Shinigami a visit.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Hope it wasn't a waste of your time...Well anyway, please tell me what you thought and I'll continue! X3**

**Also, I have exams coming up and they'll take over a month, so i won't have an update for some time. Again, I'm very sorry.**

**And, once more, A BIG THANKS to all those who posted replies thus far! It's thanks to you people that I write with a smile on my face! XD (though i look kind of goofy...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter! I know I said it will be a while, and truthfully I shouldn't have finished this chapter, but I just hate spending a whole weekend indoors with a textbook. ( Screw exams! Seriously I'm a bad example...XD)**

**But anyway, thank you in advance for the read and please let me know what you think in the form of a pleasant review (or a pleasant constructive criticism)**

**Also I'd like to take a second and thank all the people who reviewed so far. You guys are the reason why I write with a smile on my face! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! X3**

_**5**_

The city materialized below him as the sky opened like a gaping mouth, tearing the delicate fabric of the serene blue canopy. Grimmjow took a second to look at the drifting evening clouds. He always found them soothing. It came with being a lonely character who hated the company of others.

Ulquiorra wasn't with them. He left on his own mission, on a different path before they reached the human settlement. Beside him, were Yammy, Luppi and the new kid. Grimmjow couldn't remember his name, and he didn't care to. He didn't care at all about this whole 'mission' he was part of. Aizen knew full well he had no intention of giving a crap, so it wasn't like he was breaking any rules. At least that's how he saw it.

As soon as the Shinigami spotted them, the two sides started jeering at each other. Yammy and Luppi were doing all the talking, while the blonde was too absorbed with a wandering butterfly. Grimmjow ignored the whole thing. His attention was entirely focused on pinpointing the Reiatsu of the only reason why he was there.

'Maybe they're the reinforcements from the Soul Society that six told us about.' Luppi looked at Grimmjow over his shoulder. 'Right?' The older Arrancar fixed him with an uncaring glance. He was still searching for the boy with his Pesquisa. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I mean the _former_ six.' Luppi smirked.

Grimmjow spared another glance, only half-threatening at the pathetic brunet. How petty the boy was, taking advantage of Aizen's protection in order to taunt Grimmjow when he knew he couldn't live up to his words. Frankly, if Grimmjow felt anything for him it was repulsion. He didn't even acknowledge the previous remark.

'The guy I wanna kill isn't down here.' And with that he left not sparing a second glance behind him and turning a deaf ear to Yammy's yells.

* * *

The moment the Arrancars set foot in Kurakura, Ichigo's senses went on alert. Normally he was quite dense to the whole detect-enemy-presence sort of thing. Actually most of the time he simply ran into them accidentally or because someone elsse who was much more adept at the sort of thing was around to warn him. Usually it was Rukia.

But ever since his encounter with Grimmjow, he tried to stay alert. Now finally his alertness paid off. He immediately knew when the Garganta (the doorway between Hueco Mundo and Kurakura town) opened. Unfortunately for him, his Vizard companions were not as dense and ignorant to detecting threatening presences as he usually was. They picked on the foreign Reiatsu just as quickly as Ichigo.

That's why, they were ready to intercept Ichigo when he made a run for it. Kensai and Love were the first to reach him and they both gripped the struggling teen's arms and held him firmly. Still Ichigo trashed and even against two ex-captains he gave them a run for their money. The boy was strong.

'Let go of me!' Ichigo roared and pulled desperately against his captors.

'You're not ready yet!'

'This is exactly why your pals from the Soul Society are here! Let them handle it!' However both Kensai and Love's reasoning, albeit a bit rough, fell on deaf ears. Ichigo didn't pause in his struggle.

'Well this is exactly what I've been training for! It's now or never!' He managed to turn around enough to throw a pleading yet angry look at them.

He just barely held back from adding a 'please' at the end. He didn't want them to see just how desperate he was to go, not only to test his new strength and taste the fruit of his hard labour. Oh no, he wanted to fight just one Arrancar in particular and prove himself to him. Of course, he was thinking of Grimmjow.

'Let him go.' The trio stared at Shinji, who was emphasizing his demand by holding Kensai's collar. But unlike the two Vizards, Ichigo didn't dwell on his sudden luck. As soon as the pressure on his arms lessened he wiggled free and made a run for it. By the time Love and Kensai finished voicing their protests he was already out of sight.

* * *

The low rippling laugh filled Ichigo's ears. He knew it well. He heard it inside his head whenever the hollow wanted something, or he was bored, or he just wanted to bother his king. But Ichigo immediately knew this time the hollow wasn't taunting. He was serious, in his own mad way.

'This is it king. What you've been training for. Excited?' The voice purred but he couldn't quite hide that small waver in it. Hollow Ichigo was trying very hard to keep his wilder nature under lock and key. It would do no good to have Ichigo distrust him again.

'Shut up!' To make his point clear Ichigo didn't just mentally shout the command, he verbally expressed it as well. A short silence followed during which the teen sensed his hollow thinking.

'As you wish.' For a moment Ichigo was thrown off guard by the suddenly compliant hollow. He didn't stop running though, his feet finding their path with ease. Once he had a feel for Grimmjow's spiritual pressure it was easy to pin point the Arrancar.

Inside him, silence descended. Hollow Ichigo kept true to his word and didn't say anything more. He coiled his hatred for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques like a waiting cobra ready to strike with deadly accuracy. Ichigo was his, and nobody, _nobody_, could have him.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't have to wait long before his prey showed itself. Like a rabbit in a trap, Ichigo came to him and he was ready to hunt. He looked at the approaching boy with a cold gaze waiting to be noticed. It only took a second before the human realized he was being watched and raised his eyes to meet Grimmjow's cold and observant ones.

'Hello. I've been looking for you, Soul Reaper.'

'And I've been waiting for you.' Ichigo snidely replied, while unstrapping his zanpakuto off of his back. He didn't break eye contact with Grimmjow once, nor did he drop his challenging smirk. He wanted to show the Arrancar that he wasn't the same teenager of before, afraid and intimidated. This time things were going to turn out different and he was going to keep his previous promise. He was about to wipe the smirk off his enemy's face.

'I wanna show you how much I've changed in the last month.' With confidence he didn't entirely feel, he clawed his fingers over his face and called Hollow Ichigo's dark energy, materializing it into the mask. He wasn't about to use it yet, but it was a comfort to know it was at hand. The surging power did wonders for his confidence.

Grimmjow regarded him with no emotion. He had no intention of killing Ichigo fast. He was here for the fight after all, so he was content to observe this _growth _Ichigo mentioned. Until he got bored. Then he'd kill the human.

The black flames radiated around Ichigo with the release of his Bankai, surrounding the Shinigami like a protective shield. Grimmjow observed and a part of him admired the elegant twisting tongues of fire. But the majority of him was disappointed. Nothing new here. It looked like the boy was just as boring as any other prey. He smirked, spreading his Cheshire smile, ignoring the disappointment nagging at him. He had really hoped this one human was different.

'Ha! Bankai, eh? So what? Did you forget? Your Bankai couldn't stop me.' Even if Ichigo wasn't going to be a great fight, he could still prove to be a good one. Grimmjow intended to taunt and tease him until Ichigo would use all he had. He was the cat playing with the mouse, before eating him.

'Maybe you forgot. My Bankai attack gave you that scar!' Grimmjow's smile dropped. Maybe he didn't give the boy enough credit. He was proving himself to be quite the back talker. Entirely different from the struggling, helpless human he remembered.

'I've got a question for you Grimmjow.' The Arrancar kept quiet and a stony front. It was his way of letting Ichigo know he was willing to listen. The part of him, interested in Ichigo didn't miss the fact that the boy called him by his name. He felt an alien jolt when he heard the word rolling off the boy's tongue.

'What happened to your arm?' Was he going crazy or did Grimmjow detect a hint, almost too small to notice, of concern? He felt that unknown jolt again, a bit stronger than before, but didn't falter in his icy façade. He'd deal with those strange feelings later, when Ichigo was dead.

'I got rid of it. I only need one arm to kill you.' One thing he noticed about Ichigo, was the way he flinched whenever he patronized him and taunted him. Grimmjow relished the small frowns the boy was desperate to hide and the small things that gave Ichigo's anger away. His jaw clenched and quivered just a little. His nostrils flared with a sudden intake of air. Grimmjow noticed the creeping rash, spreading on the porcelain skin. The boy was angry and the time for talking was over.

'Oh yeah? Then I guess I don't have to hold back!'

'If you do, you're gonna die real quick.' How could he resist another smirk and tease?

* * *

Ichigo called on the dark power just waiting to be used. The hollow extended his embrace eagerly, desperate to start doing what he enjoyed best. He was itching to get his hands bloody and feel the sweet sensation of flesh being carved by his sword. He couldn't go as wild as he would have liked, due to Ichigo's reign, but something was better than nothing.

Ichigo still had power wholly and truly, over his body and mind, but Hollow Ichigo dictated his killer instinct. He would be the driving force behind his king's desire to kill Grimmjow and he had every intent to make sure that came to pass. That Arrancar annoyed him. He posed a threat for Ichigo's attention, even if the boy himself didn't know it yet.

But Hollow Ichigo was looking at Grimmjow like a rival. He saw things the boy missed. Like the way the azure eyes followed Ichigo's reactions and movements. And the small spark whenever Ichigo reacted to one of his remarks. And every time that happened Hollow Ichigo wanted to break loose and attack the inferior hollow.

Finally, this was his chance. Ichigo was giving him the chance to lead the attack indirectly and he embraced his king with his mantle of dark flames. He spread his protection around Ichigo and sharpened his wish to kill. In eleven seconds Grimmjow Jeagerjaques will be dead.

* * *

'_I can stay Hollowfied for exactly eleven seconds. I'll finish him by then!'_Ichigo's thoughts raced ahead of his body. In a flash the mask was complete, bringing with it another surge of power. This one much greater than the one accompanying his Bankai.

Ichigo let the hollow establish his domain over him, his power coursing through his veins like a molten river. It was like a rush. He felt like he could do anything, take anyone, when Hollow Ichigo held him. The sensation only lasted with the blast of sudden power. Then it melted down, like the explosive dark flames around him.

But once the anxiety diluted, the calm settled. He had a fresh perspective of his surroundings. Things looked different through Hollow Ichigo's influence. It was sharper and more focused. It was easier for him to spot weak points and openings. His killer instinct ruled his craving to make Grimmjow bleed.

'Wha…? What's that?' If he had the time, Ichigo would have loved to take a minute and enjoy Grimmjow's startled reaction. For the first time it looked like he got the better of his opponent. The smirk was gone.

'Sorry man. I don't have time to explain.' And he didn't waste a nanosecond more.

Ichigo used a Shunpo and clashed his sword with Grimmjow's barely raised one. The Arrancar widened his eyes in surprise, not believing how quickly the teen moved. The strength of the blow drove him back and black flames erupted behind the attack, adding extra pressure.

Grimmjow had to use all his strength to keep his upright position. But something was off. It wasn't just the crazy jump in power or the similar feel of a hollow's Reiatsu. Something else was wrong. Something was different! He roamed Ichigo's mask while partially focusing on the sword play. Something…..

Of course! The answer was right in front of his eyes, staring back at him with loathe and fury. The bleached, gold pupil and black surrounding sclera held the answer. The eyes didn't belong to the human. They were furious, mad, hateful eyes that belonged to a killer. A hunter. The same as him….

'Getsuga….' Grimmjow didn't have time to process any more thoughts. He remembered the name. The last time it gave him a scar across his torso. Now, with the added power of the Hollowfication the consequences could be fatal. Grimmjow was in mortal danger and he had no way of preventing it. '….Tensho!'

The fang engulfed Grimmjow like a hungry mouth, spearing the evening sky with its perfect darkness. Then, there was absolute silence.

* * *

Against his better judgement, and the screeching desire of Hollow Ichigo to finish Grimmjow off, Ichigo paused, wasting a second. He watched the Arrancar, still alive, gasping for rasping breaths as his life force cascaded from his numerous fresh wounds. He was covered from tip to toe in red. Only his eyes still shone blue, true to their colour.

He didn't know why but Ichigo held back from killing Grimmjow. He uderstood full well that this was his enemy and this was the same creature threatening everything he held close to his heart, under Aizen's orders, but somehow he felt that this one Arrancar was different. He felt like he knew him. And in a sudden flash he knew why. Grimmjow and Hollow Ichigo were the same type of mad, crazed killers.

And if that was the case then Ichigo was willing to bet that Grimmjow wasn't the sort to follow orders. Especially from someone like Aizen, who in Ichigo's opinion, was a real asshole. The type that enjoyed finding someone's weakness and playing with that knowledge until it broke his toys. Therefore, maybe Grimmjow could be swayed to change sides. Just an idle thought that crossed Ichigo's mind, before it vanished as just another stupid idea.

'This….isn't…..soul reaper power. How? How did you do it in only one month?' Grimmjow managed to rasp through clenched teeth. The bleeding didn't lessen. The only reason why he was still alive was due to his quick thinking. Just before the attack ripped him to ribbons, he used a Hierro to harden his skin to the point of unyielding iron.

Ichigo didn't react in any other way than raising his sword, about to unleash another attack. The time for waiting, talking and thinking was over. At most he had another four seconds.

The new sword slash was just as intense as the previous and once more Grimmjow found himself being pushed back. He was starting to feel like the mouse in the clutches of the cat and he detested the notion. He was the cat! He was the hunter!

'I told you….' To the Espada's shock the voice was coming from behind him. '…I don't have time to explain.' He only had time to widen his eyes with surprise before another fang slashed at his back.

The continuous Getsuga Tenshous broke his Hierro and Grimmjow fell. He couldn't hold his footing and his body refused to move. His muscles clenched and his vision blurred. Blood was flowing freely from cuts all over his body, creating a fine spray of red spots. This was as bad as things could get. Another one of those sword fangs and Grimmjow was dead. He had no other line of defence now that his iron skin was gone.

It looked like he had to release. He gripped his zanpakuto with clenching fingers. He was the cat. He was….

'Y…You…Little Jerk!' Like he was going to become the mouse. He gathered the Reiatsu and moulded it into a Cero which shot straight and true at Ichigo.

While Ichigo was taken by surprise by the sudden Doom Blast, Grimmjow used a Sonido to catch his enemy from behind. He swung wildly, the two swords clashing with sparks. The two held each other's eyes, both gleaming with the thirst for the other's blood.

'It's over Grimmjow.' The Arrancar didn't budge but he felt another Getsuga gathering. If Ichigo attacked, it was over. He had to release his true form, or die.

The mask fragments crumbled and fell around them. Both widened their eyes, one not believing his fortune and the other not believing his misfortune. The eleven seconds were up. Ichigo was spent, and Hollow Ichigo was forced to withdraw, taking his power with him. Ichigo froze, realizing that in a split second the wheel had turned.

Grimmjow's eyes blazed. His grin stretched from ear to ear. This was it. Without his mask the boy posed no threat whatsoever. He was finished. Grimmjow was the cat, and Ichigo was back to being the helpless mouse in his paw.

'It's over soul reaper!'

* * *

**I know, I know! Dry! But I promise you'll love the next chapter (I know I'm adding a small spoiler, but there will be some action between Grimmjow and Ichigo in the next chapter. But that's all I'm saying people! XD)**

**So once more, thank you for the read and please let me know what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises...I hate exams. T^T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: RAPE (it sort of becomes consensual in a way, but just to be safe I'm putting it up as a warning. ), MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS (the majority of this chapter is one long sex scene...O3O)**

**Also I would like to take a second and thank all the people who wished me good luck on my exams. Seriously guys, that meant a lot to me so thank you very much! XD**

**I finally finished it! Man it took a long time. After the mind crumbling exams (which I can't express into simple words how happy I am to leave behind) I just couldn't get my brain to work. I do not exaggerate when I say, I was looking at a blank page for two days straight! XD Well here it is! The promised mature scene between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Hope you like and please let me know what you think! XD ENJOY!**

_**6**_

The cold steel dug into his skin and Ichigo gave into the numbing sensation. He still couldn't believe his bad luck. He was this close to finishing Grimmjow and just at that moment fortune had to slap him in the face and prove him wrong. Just his usual luck.

He was falling. He couldn't focus his eyes and only saw flashes of images in between all the red blood drops. Grimmjow's maddening smirk was back. He tried to focus on the Arrancar that was rushing at him with the intent to kill. But he couldn't. All he managed to do was get lost in the two azure oceans, gleaming with triumph. They were such a pretty colour... If only they didn't belong to such a psychopathic killer, he would consider them calming. The blue was serene.

They closed in on him and he involuntarily followed them with his own. They were even more breath taking up close. His arm moved by itself to block the new sword swing. Grimmjow was savage and wild with his blows. There was no point in being careful now. Ichigo was at his mercy and he could take the time to enjoy this.

'Looks like you used up all your power. You got short of breath the instant your mask came off! It's over, soul reaper! I'm hurt pretty bad myself, but in the end, even with that power of yours….'His heart leaped with the thrill of triumph and power he held over his prey.'…You couldn't beat me!'

Ichigo didn't have time to argue or do anything before Grimmjow used his hand to punch him hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. He felt it connect with at least two ribs, which broke like twigs. The human gasped and doubled over, his grip losing its hold on the zanpakuto and Ichigo lost consciousness for a minute, only aware of spreading pain.

* * *

Grimmjow sheathed his sword and didn't push the slumping boy away from him. The human fell against his bloody chest with his head resting on his shoulder. He smirked at the utterly defenceless Shinigami. How easily he could end that life. But what fun would that be? He still wanted to have a bit more fun with this mouse before he would run his sharpened claws through him.

With ease he lifted Ichigo over his shoulder and secured him with his arm. He knew he had, at most, a minute before his prey woke up. But that was fine. It would be no fun if he was under the sweet bliss of unconsciousness and wouldn't struggle or scream.

But not there. He needed a place a little more private. With his Pesquisa he detected the approach of two individuals. No doubt coming to support Ichigo. Both Shinigamis but one of them had a spiritual signature more similar to Ichigo's. There was a hollow like feel to his Reiatsu. He didn't care to sit around and find out the details of this new threat though.

With Ichigo starting to moan, sign that he was coming around, he used Sonido to change locations. A dark alleyway? Perfect.

* * *

Ichigo felt a searing pain at the back of his skull as his head jolted against the wall. His eyes flickered open and closed again, threading on the edge of consciousness. His body was limp and sliding down before he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder, holding him in place.

His breath came out in a wiz, each intake of air like a knife to his abdomen. The broken ribs made his situation even more difficult. Ichigo tried to take a hold of himself and open his eyes but all he managed to do was flutter his eyelids and swallow painfully.

Then he felt his breath being sucked out of his mouth. Something was pushing against his lips, blocking his ability to breathe. He tried closing his lips, but he was weak and whatever was probing easily broke his line of pathetic defence, entering his gasping mouth. It went further, ignoring his agitated tongue. Ichigo recognized the sensation.

It was like a mixture of jolting electricity and burning fire, only not painful. His eyes still refused to open, but his brain started becoming less foggy. He felt this before. He knew he did. In a world of tall buildings and drifting clouds. With sudden realization he snapped his eyes open, ignoring the crushing pain shaking his brain.

At first all he saw was serene turquoise. He moaned softly as the invading object licked his tongue again. Then it clicked. It was the same backbone shuddering electricity that he felt when Hollow Ichigo kissed him. And the pressure against his lips were Grimmjow's lips, pressed firmly and hungrily. He moaned again before realizing that this was his enemy, and that he was in trouble.

When that thought registered, he raised his arms and pushed against Grimmjow's shoulders, succeeding in doing nothing. He had no strength whatsoever. Grimmjow had free reign to do with him as he pleased. Why was it that he found himself in those compromising situations? First Hollow Ichigo and now his psycho twin Grimmjow. Fortune was really kicking him while he was down.

Grimmjow pulled back and Ichigo relished the fresh oxygen filling his lungs. The Arrancar chuckled. Ichigo glared at him through hazy eyes before he felt the sting of a slap across his cheek. He winced at the burning sensation and glared back. He got another slap as punishment, this one much harder. Ichigo felt his jaw rattle from the impact and he lost his cool for a while.

His lip trembled and his eyes watered. He could take punches upon punches but even he had a breaking limit. It was a long hard day, and he just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything. He was a teenager for god's sake. Why couldn't he just take a rest?

'You're crying.' Ichigo widened his eyes at the unexpected softness of the voice. He didn't even realize that he had been crying. With his heart in his mouth he dared look into Grimmjow's eyes again hoping against all hope there will be some sort of humanity in there.

But no. Not even a hint. The eyes looked just as cold as always and famished. Ichigo felt exactly like a rabbit staring in the face of the hungry big bad wolf. And this wolf was grinning his feral grin. Grimmjow leaned in and placed a devouring kiss upon Ichigo's trembling lips. It held no gentleness or kindness. The Arrancar took what he wanted from Ichigo and if the boy didn't like it, too bad.

The Espada pressed himself against the other, crushing him up against the brick walls. Ichigo whined and doubled his efforts to push Grimmjow away. All he succeeded in doing was making the ex-Sexta push back harder.

Grimmjow forced his knee between Ichigo's legs and let his thigh rub against the boy's crotch. The result was satisfying. Ichigo wriggled but he couldn't keep a steady stream of moans when the leg rubbed against him with an increased urgency.

'You taste good. For a human.' Grimmjow smirked and bent down to bite harshly on the quivering neck. He ran his tongue, in a soothing pattern making Ichigo slack further and moan louder. Without warning the biting and rubbing stopped and Grimmjow pulled back, leaving the boy whining in protest and completely exposed.

'I'm gonna make you mine, soul reaper.' His only warning before roughly gripping Ichigo's arm and turning him around. Pain shot through his spine again as Ichigo's head banged against the wall for the second time in a very short while. While the human was unfocused, Grimmjow bent him by pushing on the small of his back, then raised his hips so he was firmly positioned behind the dazed teen.

He didn't wait for Ichigo to complain. With certain fingers he easily got rid of the boy's trousers. They fell in a forgotten heap around their owner's knees. Ichigo yelped at the sudden cold temperature, finally regaining his senses fully. He struggled viciously, despite his low energy supply, refusing with all his might to let anyone else take advantage of his body.

'Let me go! Let me-…' His protests were interrupted as a large hand gripped the back of his neck, forcing the head to reflexively lift, and pull his whole frame away from the wall. A hot breath caressed his ear and cheek, calm, in direct contrast with his ragged gasps.

'Stop struggling or I'll kill you. Clear?' For a second they stayed like that, Ichigo breathless and limp in the grip of his captor whose lips nearly touched his soft skin. But Ichigo's stubborn nature came through again. If Grimmjow was going to kill him, then he better be ready for a hard struggle till the bitter end.

Defiantly he packed the last remains of his strength and elbowed Grimmjow in the gut successfully taking the Arrancar by surprise. Ichigo hissed in pain from the broken ribs and stumbled when the grip around his throat loosened. He twisted so that his back hit the wall hissing as even more rib-associated discomfort followed.

Grimmjow followed him with widened eyes. He certainly hadn't expected an opposition and definitely not from a barely conscious youth. His pulse quickened with the thrill of yet more fighting. He liked the way Ichigo resisted even though the end was inevitable. The Arrancar's eyes glazed with lust and a sadistic smile stretched his lips.

Ichigo watched this with a growing sense of dread. His jaw quivered, on the edge of bursting into tears. He moved back into the wall trying to melt into the shadows away from the hollow's reach. With one lunge Grimmjow close the distance and locked their lips together, swallowing the startled gasps. He expertly plunged his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth and mapped the fleshy cavern.

At that moment, the Arrancar deeply regretted the loss of his arm. It was really hard to fondle Ichigo and hold him in place with only one hand. The kiss deepened and Ichigo's resistance was wearing down, fast. His will power was breaking like a string. His resolve and pride were already out the window.

He shuddered all over when Grimmjow's hand trailed down his abdomen and past his stomach to Ichigo's lower regions. The firm grip was rewarded by lewd moans. He hated reacting this way but his inexperienced body was very sensitive and the fact that Grimmjow was good at what he did, didn't help.

'Stop fighting it. Just give up!' Grimmjow's whispers attacked Ichigo's ear. The low growl, thick with want and demanding, was surprisingly arousing.

Ichigo managed a whimper and to Grimmjow that sounded like a green light. Not that he wasn't the type to go on red. Playtime was over. The Arrancar lifted Ichigo's thigh up parting his legs in the process. In response the melting teen gripped his enemy's shoulders for support, all wishes to fight back forgotten.

Suddenly Grimmjow's hand wound around Ichigo's pelvis and gripped his ass firmly, electing a yell. The Arrancar smirked, right before attacking Ichigo's already bruising lips. The wave of lusty passion washed over him and he thrust inside the boy's virgin entrance. The yell that tore out of Ichigo was music to Grimmjow's ears.

Unfortunately he couldn't fully enjoy the symphony of pain, since the Vizards and Shinigamis would be alerted by the noise. He had to keep the youngster quiet, and only one thing sprung to mind that didn't involve ending the sex. He continued his thrusts but made sure to find Ichigo's prostate. On top of that he intensified the pleasure by giving Ichigo's cock the much craved attention.

Ichigo was someone who had been forced to endure ridiculous amounts of pain in his relatively short life. It was only thanks to this that his yells quickly changed to moans and whines. Ichigo couldn't believe how much he sounded like a two dollar whore. He desperately wished he could cling to some shard of dignity but his lewd voice, flushed skin and erect member were determined to make sure that didn't happen.

The thrusts became more urgent as well as Grimmjow's hand movements rendering Ichigo to a whimpering, craving mess. The Arrancar growled, taken in by the sight of the shuddering, gasping human. The pleasure building inside them was just about to reach its peak and with a few powerful, well aimed thrusts the impending orgasm vibrated through the pair of bodies.

Ichigo was thrown off by the sheer force of ecstasy, all a new experience to him. He barely managed to get his breath under control but his frame continued to shake like it was conducting large volts of electricity. He was vaguely aware of Grimmjow pulling away, the warmth of his muscular build quickly replaced by the chilly evening air. Without his support, Ichigo could barely hold himself up even though his back was fully supported by the rough wall behind him.

On his side, Grimmjow took a second to look at the human he just fucked. Not a disappointment at all. In fact he was startled by how good it felt considering it was just something he did on the spur of the moment simply because he felt horny. There was something about the boy that made him lose control. Maybe it was his warm, breakable, human form which was so different to that of a hollow. In a way this was a new experience for Grimmjow too.

He smirked, in that way which Ichigo found enraging, earning a glare from the said adolescent. His skin prickled at the thought of Ichigo's feisty nature returning and with that the promise of another battle where he had the chance to conquer him all over again. Grimmjow felt lust flaring up once more even though he just finished a round. Stamina was one of his strong points.

'If you keep looking at me like that I'll fuck you again. You want that?' To his pleasure he noticed the flicker of fear ignite in the chocolate coloured eyes. His grin stretched wider.

He advanced making Ichigo flinch. This was one of the best cat/mouse games he had in a long time and he wasn't getting tired of cornering his prey. His fingers twitched with the anticipation of ravishing Ichigo again. The boy was delicious looking and his fear was the perfect condiment to make him irresistible.

Suddenly his fine senses picked up on an approaching threat and Grimmjow's expression clouded. A pesky Shinigami was getting close. He would have no qualms about continuing to fuck Ichigo, even with an audience, but if others found out about his new interest it might lead to further complications. His original plan was to kill Ichigo after having his fun but as it turned out the boy was more useful alive.

'Get dressed. 'Grimmjow's tone was flat and serious leaving no room for complains. Not that Ichigo was going to. With trembling fingers and unsteady hands the younger of the two complied, feeling Grimmjow's intense gaze the whole way.

With his clothes back on he felt a little bit more in control of himself. It was like the thin layers of fabric were offering some much needed protection and he wasn't feeling as exposed. His mind was all jumbled up. He felt fear and anger above all else, at Grimmjow as well as himself for being so easily defeated after all his training, but he also felt a sting of betrayal and that irked him tremendously because he couldn't explain it. Why would he feel betrayed by Grimmjow? His confusion fanned the flame of rage and he threw dirty murderous glared at his enemy. His nostrils flared a little and his jaw clenched.

'What? You have something to say?' Grimmjow didn't miss the shift in attitude and he found it oddly invigorating. Why miss an opportunity to irk the boy further? That did it. It couldn't be described in words how much Grimmjow's patronizing smirk got to him. Damn the consequences.

'Shut up! This isn't over yet Grimmjow!' With unexpected speed, he drew his sword and slashed at the Arrancar who easily blocked the strike with his own weapon. Even though he loved fighting and a part of him was ecstatic, Ichigo's insubordination got on his nerves. Maybe he was going to kill the boy after all. There were plenty of other humans who would be much better substitutes.

'You're forgetting your place human! I think it's time for another lesson.'

With the upmost ease he pushed Ichigo's blade out of the way, leaving the wielder open. Ichigo had a second to look surprised before Grimmjow's sword hilt connected with his skull followed by a knee in the gut. While he was gasping for breath, the hollow closed his fingers around the Shinigami's neck and flung him to the ground. Ichigo didn't have time to come back to his senses before the stronger man kicked him hard and he was sent flying across the alleyway into the street like a ragdoll.

Loud thuds filled the silence as Ichigo bounced off the pavement similarly to a basketball. Grimmjow followed at a leisurely pace but kept his distance from the huffing male. He looked down at him with a calm calculating expression. Blood was running down Ichigo's cheek and chin, forming a pool.

He locked eyes with the searing brown ones. He liked what he saw.

* * *

**Well Thank You for the read! Hope I didn't let you down...(personally i found this chapter maddening! Keeping Grimmjow's psycho attitude while adding a spark to the combination is freaking IMPOSSIBLE!)**

**So please let me know what you think through a much appreciated review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew, done AT LAST! I'm very sorry this took a while but I got held back by real life crap...Oh well we can't ignore it forever. XD**

**A lot of emotional crap going on in this chapter so don't read it if you want to stay in a good mood! XD (I was watching the ending of House MD and boy...DEPRESSING)**

**Thank you in advance for reading so far and please review! Always happy to get reviews!**

_**7**_

A normal person would have been rendered insane by the piercing screech resonating around the city devoid of life. Raindrops the size of large tears splashed against glass and concrete. The stars peaked from above, like startled children, from behind grey curtains of clouds getting a clear illuminated view thanks to the occasional lightning bolt. Thunder roared making its presence known.

Another screech erupted from Hollow Ichigo's lips mixing with the thunder into a deafening cacophony. What he felt inside was rage. The blackest kind, where he saw nothing but red like a crazed bull. And Grimmjow was his aim. He could practically visualize a target painted clearly on the Arrancar's forehead and he had the gun pointing right at the centre.

He reached out again and again to Ichigo, trying to assist his king with the dark flame of his power. But Ichigo was too drained. A connection couldn't be made. All he could do was watch as his king, HIS king, was consumed by someone else other than himself.

And it drove him insane. He couldn't understand why this was making him want to rage and kill. He couldn't understand why he was hurting inside, like there was an open wound, bleeding across his non-existing heart. He shrieked with frustration and anger, hitting a high pitched note which caused the glass around him to implode and explode. The shards rained down and glistened like transparent rhinestones.

Some of the sharp fragments cut, scraped or latched into his flesh but he was oblivious to them. His fingers twitched and ached for something to break. For instance, Grimmjow's neck. He never felt this violently towards someone. His desire to break a soul or destroy a mind had always been a game to him. An enjoyment, a pastime, a hobby even. It had never been a necessity.

He never had any emotional ties to his victims, just an appetite for conquer. In that aspect he understood Grimmjow very well. It was all about the game, the chase, the hunt. And as a hunter he saw the same destructive yearning manifesting in his rival. After all, they were both the same type of creature. Hollow.

When they had an interest in something or someone they destroyed it. Now Ichigo was that interest and he managed to obliviously capture the attention of not one, but two powerful hollows. Knowing Ichigo's fate didn't help with his darker side's irritation.

By nature, hollows were wild creatures. They were possessive and demanding, controlling and destructive. Hollow Ichigo was no exception. Ichigo was his possession and seeing some other trash with their hands all over his king, made him savage. Ichigo was his king. HIS king!

* * *

Ichigo was desperate. He was going to die. On the outside he looked like he had a hope, he was still struggling to get some shred of control over his situation. On the inside, he knew he was doomed. It was a sickening sensation to know he had no escape.

He gazed vehemently at the man who was to be the cause of his death. Brown, blazing eyes met blue, freezing ones. Grimmjow was standing there, looking down on him, a calm expression on his face, waiting for Ichigo to do something. The condescendence radiating from the opal orbs fanned the flame of anger raging inside the ginger.

Wasn't it enough that he humiliated him, raped him and subdued him? A part of him wished that Grimmjow would just hurry up and kill him rather than look at him, as if at a piece of trash. The same look that left him exposed and shamefully yearning.

Just the mare fleeting thought of what Grimmjow did to him, spiked his rage to dangerous levels. The shame of being so helpless, and most of all his reaction during the act pressed painfully on his conscience. The reason being because he couldn't hold Grimmjow wholly responsible. He wished it, but he knew that he was just as guilty.

He gave in. He didn't hate it. He didn't fight when he should have. He enjoyed it. He was guilty.

Thinking about it was like adding salt to his wounds. He was hurting all over from the brutalizing assault. He couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the spreading torment because it seemed to be everywhere; His hips, his back, his legs, his arms. The only think that kept his from crying was his ridiculously stubborn pride.

Well he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He was NOT going to give up without a fight ever again.

* * *

Grimmjow waited patiently while Ichigo heaved and huffed on the ground. The Shinigami's eyes were blazing brighter than before, all traces of giving up vanished. Good. It took two, at least, to make a battle worth fighting for.

'D-Darn…' Ichigo's voice hissed out in between broken breaths.

Though his voice sounded weak, Grimmjow didn't miss the reignited spark in his eyes. Something changed. The boy found the determination to fight again and it was stronger than before. Ichigo clawed his fingers over his face in the way he did when he was about to use that mask of his. Grimmjow watched with the same piqued interest as dark particles, so like a hollow's, emanated from the finger tips.

The tiny flames bonded and hovered together and for a second, it looked like the Shinigami was going to succeed in calling the mask again. Suddenly the Reiatsu broke apart and evaporated into the cold air. Ichigo had a shocked expression on his face, widened eyes, gaping mouth and limp fingers.

Grimmjow smirked, unable to contain his amusement at Ichigo's failure. Swept by the moment, he kicked the helpless boy, aiming specifically for the already present rib injury, widening his grin as Ichigo's shocked features turned to pain stricken. He didn't hold back on his kick. He followed the youngster as he dusted the floor, leaving a trail of destroyed houses and clouds of dust behind.

'Ha! So, once your mask is broken it can't materialize again, eh?' Grimmjow sneered while emphasizing his words with a flick of his hand. His sword gleamed menacingly. 'No. You tried to restore it, so that can't be it.'

Ichigo flinched but didn't waver in his stare down. That's all he had left now. He gripped the hilt of his sword and held it as hard as he could in front of him. He didn't have the strength to raise it off the floor just like he didn't have the strength to get from his kneeling position, but even so, the weapon installed a make shift barrier between the two which gave Ichigo a false sense of protection.

'Then either you've sustained too much damage or expended too much spirit energy or there's a limit to how many times you can use it.' Ichigo's eyes drifted, finding it difficult to even keep his head up. Damn, he was exhausted.

'Whatever the reason, that mask-'Ichigo only registered what was happening when a torrent of fresh pain spread up his arms. His eyes widened in surprise, forgetting to scream or even gasp. All he could do was stare at the sword impaling his hands into the ground. A step from him Grimmjow, the reason why the sword was there, leered victoriously. '-is gone now! Isn't it?'

It was Grimmjow's turn to claw his slender fingers, pointing his palm dead straight at Ichigo's head. The boy recognized the feel of the reddish Reiatsu gathering ever-so-speedily into a glowing ball around the Arrancar's hand. A Cero.

This was it. His death. He thought he was ready, at least a little bit, but now that he was faced with his last second of life he realized how foolish that thought was. Ichigo's heart started drumming adrenalin and pumping blood in a mad frenzy. Sweat cascaded down his forehead and along the rest of his body. He barely suppressed the need to whine pathetically.

'Don't worry. A doom Cero from this range-'Grimmjow didn't sound caring in the least. Cold and sharp as steel. The sneer of his victorious hunt holding as much warmth as glaciers. '-will blow your head off….Painlessly.' The end! Ichigo froze at the sheer terror of that realization.

In an instant the Cero was extinguished, like a small fire, by a sudden flash.

'What?'Surprised, Grimmjow lifted his frozen hand to stare at it, uncomprehending. The clear icicles preserved the limb in its clawed form.

'Tsugi No Mai.' A woman's voice. Steady and strong, certain. A part of his mind recognized it but he had no time to take a trip on memory lane. A look over his shoulder and he put a face to the voice. He remembered the slight Shinigami female that was with Ichigo the first time they met. The same woman he punctured with his bare arm as easily as if she were made of butter.

Her beautiful, snow white zanpakuto descended gently in a clear circle around her feet while the flowing hilt ribbon danced elegantly around her. Ice shards, as pretty as diamonds, rose from the ground and gathered around the sword. It was a beautiful image. An image Grimmjow dismissed almost immediately.

'Hakuren.'

The death sentence was spoken and the wave of frost crashed upon him like a hungry predator, stopping Grimmjow into a perfectly frozen tablou.

* * *

'Impressive. When did you-'Ichigo was interrupted by his need to groan in pain. Rukia was trying to gently remove Grimmjow's sword which still pined the boy's hands to the pavement like a butterfly's wings on display.

'Don't talk. This blade is really stuck tight. I need to concentrate.' She twisted the zanpakuto again, electing another grunt. She spared a quick glance at the substitute Shinigami and saw his frowning face. He was trying really hard to look like he was fine but even a blind person could see that he was clearly hurting. She decided to try and distract him.

'But that was some power you used. Just look at yourself.' However she couldn't help letting some of her disapproval into her voice. Instead of making Ichigo feel better she ended up sounding like she was giving out to him. Like he was a child.

'Shut up, Rukia.' There was no bite to the words. In fact Ichigo didn't even meet Rukia's eyes.

He was looking to the side, giving the impression that the pavement had his full attention. But from the corners of his eyes he glanced at the massive block of ice. Or rather what that frozen container held inside. Even after all, the rape, the fear of death, the cruelty and humiliation, he was worried. He was worried for Grimmjow. His enemy!

He couldn't explain it logically. In his mind he was happy that the man who was about to blast him all the way to Soul Society met his, hopefully, end. At least temporarily he had nothing to fear. Yet his heart was still pumping full of anxious blood and he had a weight pressed against his chest, like something was squeezing the breath out of his lungs.

He rationalized it as the after effects of nearly losing his life even though he knew damn well that wasn't the truth. This wasn't his first near-death encounter and it certainly won't be his last, and he never felt this way after dodging an encounter with the Grim Ripper.

Beside him Rukia observed Ichigo for a slight moment. Her features softened at the sight of him. She cared for him deeply, like she would care for a younger, irresponsible, sometimes a pain-in-the-ass brother. Looking at him all beat up and suffering wasn't easy for her.

Also there was something else other than the physical injuries that was hurting him. It was subtle, almost invisible to the eye but the signs were there. She saw it in his eyes. She didn't know what it was but she could still offer her unwavering support. She hoped he would feel better if he realized that he wasn't alone. Not as long as he had her and all his other friends who cared for him equally as much.

'….Ichigo…..' She didn't know what to say next. Her voice was soft and caring, drawing Ichigo's attention.

Their eyes met for a fleeting second and Rukia came to realize that there was much deeper pain there. This exchange took less than a second. Less than a second before all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Thank you for the read and please don't forget to leave a comment! Never enough of those around! XD (Crap I have to go back to House because holy cow! Crap is going down!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I swear this was the most frustrating chapter to write...EVER! I warn you in advance that it is dull...It won't be too much fun to read but you have to understand that I had to write this in order to progress with the plot.**

**Well I hope you won't lose interest and still enjoy it! Thank you in advance for the read and for reading so far. Thank you to all those who posted reviews until now! I appreciate every single one! XD**

**So ENJOY and remember to review! X]**

_**8**_

The strike was too fast for the eye to see. Even Rukia, who was more experienced with field work, missed the movement until she was in its grasp. Like a cobra attacking a mouse, the calloused fingers closed around her petite head. The big hand easily enclosed half her skull and the sharp nails bit in her flesh like fangs.

Shards from the broken ice prison exploded around her. Their delayed reactions finally kicked in and both she and Ichigo turned a terrified expression towards the owner of the muscular arm. The flight or fight hormone was coursing through their veins and it was screaming one thing. Run.

Ichigo was still too weakened to do anything more than look stupefied. The two Shinigamis had enclosed themselves in a false bubble of pretend safety. They didn't expect for the Arrancar to get free so quickly. Now they would pay with their lives for their foolish assumptions.

* * *

Half his body was still enclosed in frost however breaking the rest would be a piece of cake. Grimmjow's stare was filled with nothing more than pure malice. His eyes narrowed while his pupils shone in a certain way that showed only cruelty and no mercy. The eyes of a true born killer.

It enraged him that this pathetic Shinigami woman dared to confront him for a second time. He thought she was dead and the truth of her survival did not please him at all. She wasn't even strong. And to think that one of his Fraccions, Di Roy Rinker, was killed by such a laughable attack.

The daggers his intense eyes threw were entirely directed at Rukia. He forgot about Ichigo, his prey, for the time being. All he desired to do was blow her pretty little face into nothingness. The terror in her wide, big eyes appealed to his killer's instinct.

'Who do you think I am, Soul Reaper? Did you think you could take me out by giving me a bad cold? Well think again!' Except that she would never have a second chance.

Rukia's lower lip started to slightly quiver as the Cero gathered in the palm still pressed against her face. A blast so close to her would not only blow her head into smithereens, but her whole body. There wouldn't even be a trace of her existence, not even a corpse to bury. She would be reduced to a pile of ash scattered to the four winds. Crippling fear engulfed her and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as the glow shimmered one more time before the Doom Blast would be fired.

'RUKIA!' Ichigo's yell fell on deaf ears. The other two were too engaged to pay any attention to him; Rukia with her terror and Grimmjow with his killing.

He yanked his hands, pulling with all his force trying with renewed vigour to get free. He ignored the pain rendering his limbs numb and useless as the blade only dug deeper into his flesh. He didn't care if he had to cut both his hands off as long as he could stop Grimmjow and save Rukia. When other lives were at stake Ichigo always found new strength to keep fighting. That was the sort of person he was.

Unfortunately this time it wasn't enough. No matter how much strength he piled together from unknown hidden reserves in the depth of his being, he was too late. The Cero was complete and the red light stopped pulsing. All he had time to do was scream one last protest before the deafening explosion happened.

* * *

Grimmjow felt a burning sensation around his wrist and he reflexively pulled it back. He wondered stupidly for a second why his own Cero burned him before he realized that this was not his work. A Cero was released, and debris as well as cinders surrounded him, but the source of the blast was unknown. It had to be a hollow since they were the only ones with that particular ability.

Beside him Rukia fell to her knees and her head slumped, not understanding that she was out of eminent danger. Ichigo looked as stupefied as Grimmjow while he followed the smoke rising from the Arrancar's freshest injury.

'Geez….' Both the hollow's and the Shinigami's eyes shot up to identify the speaker. 'I really hate getting involved in Soul Reaper fights….' Shinji declared from his elevated position atop the roof of a nearby house with his zanpakuto resting over one shoulder.

Grimmjow didn't know what to make of the new arrival. His presence was strange. It resembled Ichigo's and in a flash of insight he understood why it felt familiar. The blond man was one of the two he felt before, searching for Ichigo's location. The female, Rukia, being the other.

'Ah, well….' The wind made Shinji's tie float on the breeze like the hem of his knee-length coat. His blond, straight strands of hair were dancing just as energetically. 'With you guys making such a ruckus so close to me I can't very well ignore it, can I?'

Grimmjow stayed his ground, still held in place by the disintegrating crystals, measuring his new opponent. This one was different. He was strong, very strong. Ichigo was not even close to his level yet and the boy did put up quite a fight. If Grimmjow wasn't a battle maniac he would have felt apprehensive.

Instead he felt a fresh current of anger. Another interruption. It irked him the way those pesky ants kept getting in the way of his fun. However this new anger was the calm type. He realized that he had to be careful. He was conscious of his wounds at the hand of Ichigo's hollow-like abilities.

If the Reiatsu was anything to go by, the man had the same ability at his disposal and he would be able to use it better than Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't think he could survive another encounter with that mask thing, definitely not a stronger one.

'What are you? Are you with them?' Grimmjow was referring to the Shinigamis, his eyes not leaving the new threat for a second.

'Why would I be?' A look of disgust crossed Shinji's face as if the question was an accusation. Obviously there was no love lost between the two.

'Then what are you?' He asked this more out of curiosity. He did want to know how Ichigo, barely a boy, managed to achieve such an increase in strength in such a short time.

'What's it to you?' Shinji's calm golden eyes looked at the Arrancar who met them with an equally cool look.

'You're right.' This back and forth exchange of meaningless words was pointless. Grimmjow's fingers twitched with the anticipation of another fight, this one more worth his time. All his previous caution disappearing, washed away by his wild nature and his instinct to be savage. 'I don't really care.'

With one fluent motion he griped the hilt of his sword and pulled it out electing a wet sound as the metal slid through bone, flesh and blood. He didn't look back to see Ichigo's pained frown. Grimmjow sprang, like a taunt bow, shattering the rest of the ice surrounding his legs. The mad crazed look was back in his eyes as he directed the full force of his murderous intent towards this next target.

'I don't need to know who you are to kill you!'

The blade hit the roof of the house where moments ago Shinji stood, and the building sustained serious damage. The Vizard leaped out of harm's way with an elegance befitting his slender long legs. Frustrated, the Arrancar hit again only to have Shinji slip between his fingers for a second time. The same thing happened the third time.

'C'mon man. Don't you have any control? Every time I dodge your attack, you destroy something.' He wasn't out of breath at all. His calm features didn't slip an inch. His clothes still didn't have a single wrinkle on them. 'It makes me think twice about dodging them'

'You actually think you're dodging them?' Grimmjow didn't hesitate to strike wildly again, even though this tactic was clearly not having any effect on the energetic Vizard. The way he moved from roof to roof had the Arrancar comparing him to an oversize grasshopper.

'Sheesh.' A new form of calm seemed to settle over Shinji. Grimmjow sensed something was amiss but it was too late to stop now. He was already in mid-jump. The blonde gestured with his hand over his face in the same way Ichigo did whenever he was about to use his mask. 'You really are a hot-head.'

With a definite thug of his tensed fingers, Shinji conjured his bone white front which resembled a pharaoh's visage. The sclera of his eyes darkened instantly to a perfect black, bringing the pale shine of his irises out in perfect contrast.

Grimmjow didn't have time to blink before the pretend pharaoh was on him, sword cutting the air with expert precision. The Arrancar was strong, much stronger physically than a human or even a Shinigami, but he had to flex every fibre in his toned arm to ward off the attack. And Shinji was just getting started.

'That mask...So you are one of them!' It was hard to talk properly when even the muscles in his jawline were tensed.

'How many times do I have to tell you?' Not a single waver in the voice, each word ringing true like a bell. 'It doesn't matter who I am.'

It was hard to miss the finality of that statement. Grimmjow's previous fears came true and he received a taste of Shinji's serious side. He jumped back, barely evading the danger of injury, sliding backwards against the invisible soul particles. Distracted as he was, he took his vigilant eyes off of the other. Big mistake, right out there with 'turning your back on the enemy'.

'Sorry Arrancar.' Gawking eyes couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Grimmjow was stunned mute. The thing this strange creature was about to use was a Cero. It had to be and at the same time it was impossible. Even if he was witnessing it with his own eyes he couldn't bring himself to believe that something else other than a hollow could use a Cero. Who were those guys?

'You seem fairly strong so I won't hold back.'

True to his word, Shinji let the energy shoot like a cannon blast big enough to destroy a large group of hollows. The vibrant explosion radiated against the pale sky. The Vizard had been careful to draw Grimmjow far enough away from any buildings, and especially from Ichigo and Rukia, precisely so he could unleash a large force such as this without fear of catastrophic consequences. As expected, the wild impulsive Arrancar fell for the ruse.

However Shinji didn't expect for his opponent to be as resourceful as he turned out to be. In the last second, realizing that this Cero would prove fatal, Grimmjow tried something desperate. He blocked the blast with his own Cero not nullifying it, but weakening it enough for him to survive. He wasn't untouched though. In fact his body was just about ready to give out from the continuous assaulting onslaughts.

'Blast!….You….!' Broken words escaped from ground teeth and between breathless gasps. Fresh cascades of blood flowed freely all along his length. It was his turn to kneel before someone else. Grimmjow seethed with rage sparked by his wounded pride.

'You blocked my Doom Cero with your own at the last moment. Not bad.' Shinji was impressed and he had no problem with recognizing that. His distorted voice made the sentence sound harsh.

To him Grimmjow wasn't a sworn enemy but rather someone he had to fight in order to make sure that Ichigo didn't get killed. He had no intention of waging a war against the Arrancars and he certainly didn't want to get involved in Shinigami business. For the time being at least.

Grimmjow on the other hand wasn't the type of man to go and lick his wounds, then come back for a rematch. With him it was all or nothing. If something or someone didn't intervene he was ready to keep going even if his life hung in the balance. The notion only served to incite him, actually. He hated being made a fool of, and praise from an enemy? That was just insulting.

'Eat rocks!' Fuck Aizen's orders. Fuck his plans. He didn't give a shit. All he cared about was killing and seeing the blood flow from the masked man. He sheeted his zanpakuto and immediately started pulling it back out.

Shinji understood that something was happening but didn't know what. However he knew that a cornered animal always had the sharpest claws.

'Grind!' Grimmjow's voice commanded while rapidly drawing the blade out in one fluent motion. The Vizard practically felt the atmosphere shift. This sensation was incredibly similar to a Bankai. The thought of the already strong Arrancars getting stronger both unsettled and intrigued the ex-captain. He heard Ichigo shuffle behind him. He was as much in the dark as the rest of them.

Grimmjow was about to utter the name of his zanpakuto when the summoning caught in his throat. A pressure on his hand made the sword slide back in the scabbard. The long, almost feminine fingers held his hand elegantly but with a much greater force than visible to the naked eye. The pairs of surprised eyes gawked at the new arrival.

'Ulquiorra….'

'Mission complete. We're going back.' The brunette didn't even acknowledge the other two still openly startled individuals. He saw no need to waste his time with trash. His beautiful green eyes, the colour of wild forests, locked with Grimmjow's telling him silently that he was in charge. If he wasn't as beat up as he was the Sexta would have definitely argued but instead he complied.

The clouds parted making way for the fresh tear in the delicate fabric of the sky. A wave of white light shot out like a darting tongue, falling around the two Arrancars. Ichigo recognized it as the same thing that Aizen used to escape Soul Society.

'Negacion!' His mouth uttered the name of the transporting light reflexively.

Grimmjow vanished from sight first, sucked in by the void between the clouds that would bring him to Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra hovered at the edge of the celestial gate for a moment. He looked down at the beaten, defeated boy that kneeled before him. Ichigo Kurosaki. He remembered him from Grimmjow's report. He was stronger this time but still weak.

'I sense traces of new spiritual pressure. It seems you acquired a new power. But it's so insignificant.' He turned his back on the insulted youth. Lord Aizen was waiting for him and he couldn't afford to waste more time in the presence of an ant. However he left Ichigo with his last parting words.

'Anyway, it's over. There's nothing you can do now. The sun has set. This day was ours.' The finality of his comment was emphasized by the closing of the Negacion.

Ichigo kept his eyes glued to the spot in the sky where two people, or rather hollows, vanished seemingly into thin air. He didn't know what to feel. Anger at having lost. Relief at having survived. Fear at what was about to come. Or all the above with many, many other emotions thrown into the mix just to make matters more confusing.

Suddenly it became too much to bare. His adrenalin reserves finally hit rock bottom and he felt like he was being crushed under the weight of all the responsibility resting on his young shoulders. His brain just switched off, like the off button on a remote controller, sending him into the dark abyss that is unconsciousness.

Peace and quiet.

* * *

Rukia tried for the fifth time to call Orihime. No answer again. Ever since Soul Society where they parted ways, when she went ahead to help Ichigo, she had been worried for the human girl. She was as close to her heart as Ichigo, a younger innocent sister.

The trail of thought brought Ichigo into her thoughts again. Rukia raised her head to look at the bandaged sleeping boy. He was in really bad shape. If Orihime were there he would have been perfectly healed in a matter of minutes. She considered calling again but Rukia knew it would be another waste of time.

Worry gnawed at her, for both her friends. Ichigo especially. After the battle was finished, and she managed to get a reign of her rampaging emotions, the first thing she noticed was Ichigo's battered frame. Shame as well as guilt ran through her nerves alongside the fear still fresh in her mind. In the face of one Arrancar she had been useless. She jeopardized her safety as well as Ichigo's because she had been careless.

Rukia didn't know what to do. Her mind was all in a mess and if it wasn't for the stranger, who called himself Shinji, and a group of further seven taking care of Ichigo he probably would have died. The loss of blood was already at a critical level. And all she would have done was stay frozen and watch as the light of life was slowly extinguished from Ichigo's human candle.

The strangers introduced themselves and the one who took care of Ichigo explained why he wasn't able to heal the wounds, but she didn't pay attention. All the finer details were a blur to her. All she could remember was the constant drumming worry. But despite her state of mind, she picked up on their strength and strange Reiatsu.

She didn't know what they were or who they were. She didn't know if they were trustworthy. She didn't know what to think.

'Ichigo who were those guys? What kind of power are you about to gain? Why did the Arrancars suddenly break off their attack and withdraw? I don't understand any of this!'

She looked once more in desperation at the calm boy. She wished he could offer some answers but he was in a place where she couldn't reach him. Ichigo's face was at peace, calm, finally getting the rest he deserved.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! I'm sorry if it was boring (I did warn you XD) but I can promise you that the next chapter will be anything but boring. I think it's time for HIchigo to take the spotlight! X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (between HIchigo and Ichigo XD Now, you might think i took HIchigo out of his character in this but keep reading. There will be a twist at the end! X3)**

**Firstly, I'm very very very very very sorry for being so late with this update! I had some important business to take care of and i did NOT expect it to take this long. One week turned into nearly two and I'm still not done, but i managed to find some time and post this. XD**

**I hope you'll like it and don't forget to review! Thank you in advance for the read and thank you to all those who have shown their support thus far. THANKS & ENJOY!~**

_**9**_

A world of peace and silence. A world of the darkest night and the most absolute stillness. A world where Ichigo had no worry or responsibility. No lives hanging on his shoulders. No people depending on his better judgement and most of all; No inhabitants other than himself. No Arrancars or Vizards. No Aizen or Grimmjow. Paradise? The closest thing he had to one.

After his exhausting battle, both physically and mentally, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He didn't even want dreams. Just peace.

Ichigo certainly didn't want to be inside his inner world. In fact that would probably have been the last place he wished to visit. He didn't have the energy to deal with Hollow Ichigo and his mind games. The simple thought of the hollow exasperated him.

He waited patiently for him to show up. Whatever the hollow had to say, Ichigo figured he would wait it out and then be left in peace. Minutes passes and nothing happened. Strange. Usually Hollow Ichigo would have made an appearance by now simply to annoy his king if not for any other reason.

Ichigo scanned his surroundings with a wary eye. Grey clouds hung overhead, drifting continuously in a lazy manner, swallowing any stray sun rays daring to shine. The whole scene looked sombre, almost threatening. The sort of clouds that promised a coming storm, a dark premonition of thunder and lightning.

Ichigo was aware the weather of this place was an echo of his feelings. The more his eyes gazed at the downcast sky the more his own heart sank even lower. What happened to him, with Grimmjow, he kept locked inside. Only barely. He couldn't even think of it for fear of unleashing the storm of emotions inside. Much like the mantle of water-clogged veil predicting upcoming furious tempests.

Ichigo shuddered and swallowed dryly. Things just kept piling up on his plate. As if dealing with Aizen and what could possibly be the end of Kurakura town wasn't enough, he was caught inside an insane struggle of emotions. He was just a kid for fuck's sake!

'I hate it when it rains.'

The rough voice reached his ear while the hollow's breath danced on Ichigo's neck. Startled the teen jumped away, his hearth rising to his mouth. With some difficulty he managed to suppress a surprised yelp. He hated when Hollow Ichigo popped out of nowhere like that.

'Ever heard of keeping your distance? What do you want anyway?' Clenched teeth, glaring eyes and tensed posture. Ichigo was making it clear that he was in no mood for any shit.

Usually the hollow would have a smirk stretching from ear to ear and gleaming, mischievous eyes that laughed whenever he managed to get under Ichigo's skin. He would make some smart-ass comment and successfully push on all the boy's buttons.

Ichigo hated when he did that, but at least he knew to expect it. Therefore when Hollow Ichigo simply stood before him, eyes glued to his king's, intense and deep, no hint of a smile or a comment, Ichigo instantly became alert. Something was very, very wrong. He felt trapped, by what he didn't know...

He waited, becoming more anxious with every second the silence continued, but Hollow Ichigo said nothing. He continued to burn holes with his scorching golden eyes into Ichigo, like he was looking past his body, right inside his head and was very displeased by what he was seeing.

'Look, I'm tired. Can you spit it out so I can go get a decent rest?' Immediately he regretted opening his mouth.

As if waking from a deep thought, the hollow blinked and fixed Ichigo with his gaze again. His expression was somewhere between anger and indifference. The creature took a step towards Ichigo, who moved back sensing the cage closing in around him, his lips starting to part in a signature grin. In a way, Ichigo felt relieved, almost happy, to see something familiar in Hollow Ichigo's expression.

'You could have been killed Ichigo. You don't know how I felt when you were bleeding. I broke everything in sight and roared louder than the thunder! But you didn't hear me.' The hollow looked so sincere, Ichigo froze in mid step allowing Hollow Ichigo to close the distance.

He expected for the hollow to do something and take advantage of his lowered guard, as per usual, but he didn't move to attack his king at all. Ichigo didn't know what to make of all this. The image before him was so…. Human. With heavy eyes searching for his own chocolate one. He felt a tightness in his chest and yearned to reach out and comfort his darker side.

'You didn't hear me cry.' Hollow Ichigo raised a white hand to Ichigo's face. The boy flinched, expecting the hollow's true nature to push through in the end. The hand barely touched his skin with a caress so soft it felt like the brush of a feather.

Ichigo was becoming more and more lost. He couldn't make heads or tails of what Hollow Ichigo was telling him. Since when did he care about his wellbeing? And wasn't it in his interest for Ichigo to have his spirit broken? Why was he so strange all of a sudden?

'I'm your horse. I should be the one keeping you save. I'm sorry, Ichigo.' Hollow Ichigo's lithe fingers brushed the skin along the jawline and neck, while his golden eyes followed. Ichigo suppressed a shiver. His mind was all a mess. He couldn't string one sentence because he still didn't know what was happening. Since when did the hollow apologize for anything?

'If something happened to you, my king, I would die. 'The words were a breathy whisper as they washed over Ichigo's skin, just before the hollow pressed their lips together. There was nothing possessive or demanding in the kiss which confused the teen further. Whenever Hollow Ichigo got physical before he was all teeth and tongue, clearly loving the pain as well as pleasure he cause.

This was different. Seeing as Ichigo's experience was limited to Grimmjow and Hollow Ichigo, both wild characters, this new soft experience was all new. The hollow licked at the seam of the lip waiting for an invitation to go further. Almost eagerly, Ichigo parted his lips curious to see where this was going. He expected to be pushed down and taken forcefully any second.

Hollow Ichigo's hands travelled to his cheeks and cupped his face, tilting his head a little to the side. His tongue pushed against Ichigo's lower lip lazily before going further, tracing the teeth, before rubbing against the other tongue like an affectionate cat. Taken aback, Ichigo let a moan past his lips which was swallowed by the hollow.

Ichigo never had a chance to understand what was happening before. Now, when things were going slower, he understood how amazingly electrifying the touch of skin could be. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy this while it lasted.

When Hollow Ichigo pulled away, not before giving one last lick of his blue tongue over Ichigo's panting lower lip, the teen almost followed. Dazed he opened his eyes meeting the hollow's intense ones. No hint of a predator or wild animal. For the first time Ichigo found himself wanting to continue. Not because he was forced and his body got the better of him, but because he wanted to feel this new something more.

'I saw what happened with the Arrancar, Grimmjow.' The hollow kept Ichigo's face cupped and in place so he couldn't look away. At the mention of the name Ichigo paled a little and swallowed loudly. The fear of being taken and having no way of defending himself, came and hit him like a fast running train. The damage was still raw and as hard as he tried to push it all down somewhere at the back of his mind it resurfaced.

'It's okay Ichigo. He can't reach you here. You're safe.' Hollow Ichigo continued to speak comforting and calming words until he felt Ichigo's body begin to relax. 'I wanted to reach you and rip him to pieces, but I couldn't. It was storming in here. You were in pain and I couldn't reach you.' A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. 'Let me heal your spirit, at least. I'll erase any trace of him from your body. After this you'll belong only to me.'

Ichigo knew he should be fighting, he should be protesting or running. But he felt his whole frame vibrate as the hollow continued to speak, his voice very alluring. When he kept it low, it sounded nothing like the harsh screech with which he usually spoke. It was very seductive and Ichigo felt hypnotized.

'I won't be like that animal. With me you'll enjoy it. I promise.' Another breath taking kiss, this one a little more demanding than before but still gentle. Ichigo felt something break inside him, like a dam unable to stand in the way of the flood any longer. He didn't care if this was wrong or right. He didn't care about the consequences or his responsibilities. He just wanted to forget Grimmjow altogether.

In a flash of movement, Ichigo brought his hands up to tangle them in the hollow's bleached hair and pull him deeper down. He moaned into the kiss and attacked the invading muscle with his own, sucking it in and coiling around it, making it abundantly clear that Hollow Ichigo had the green light to continue.

The hollow smirked slightly and briefly, before his king noticed, and complied with Ichigo's need. He plunged his tongue further down, careful not to take full control, extracting gasps with his every movement. It amazed him how responsive his king was. Well, he was a teenage boy after all...

While Ichigo was distracted by Hollow Ichigo's skilled mouth, a set of hands felt all along his torso and stomach until they reached the hips. The fingers grasped the t-shirt and pulled it up. The two broke apart for long enough to discard the offending clothing and throw it somewhere out of sight, before they re-united like they were hungry for each other.

The expert fingers mapped Ichigo's body, running over every crevice and muscle, like they were exploring it for the first time. The hollow pressed his palms against Ichigo's hips, keeping him down, before breaking the kiss, a slight smile playing on his lips. With glazed eyes, the human followed him as he descended down, stopping to pay some attention to Ichigo's nipple.

As soon as the lips made contact with the pink flesh Ichigo arched his back slightly and his hips bucked upwards as if he accidently electrocuted himself. The hollow kept him down while tracing the flesh and closing his lips around the nub, even brushing it lightly with his incisors.

Happy to move on, Hollow Ichigo closed his lips against more skin as he moved his head lower south all the way across the stomach and took a second to plunge his slick tongue inside Ichigo's belly button. The teen yelped, his hands clenching and wishing desperately he had something to grip and anchor him to sanity.

Hollow Ichigo was making sure that this was amazing for him, all the way. Ichigo was the centre of the attention and it was driving him half mad with lust.

'I'll make sure you'll remember this.' While he spoke, the hollow pulled Ichigo's trousers down past his thighs, allowing his hips to raise just enough to pull the clothing down further, and yank them off the long legs. 'You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of you.' A wider smile as Ichigo's nearly black, dilated pupils and panting full lips quivered at his words.

Hollow Ichigo enclosed his hand around the hard member, while keeping the other one firmly on the jolting hip, and moved tauntingly along the length. He made sure to brush the skin lightly in a perfect tease. A few seconds and Ichigo was begging for more. The hollow was more than happy to oblige.

Still keeping his eyes on Ichigo's, making sure his king watched attentively and hungrily, he lowered himself until his lips kissed the head and his tongue darted out to taste Ichigo's precum. The boy in question hissed at the new sensation and his toes twitched.

Suddenly the hollow took the whole length inside his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. Ichigo yelled at the ecstasy of something so hot enclosing him. Hollow Ichigo had to pin both his hips harshly only to keep him from thrusting inside the fleshy cavern. The hollow loved Ichigo's eagerness and the fact that he was the one dictating the pace. If he wanted, he could stay there for minutes on end, not moving at all, until his king would be shamelessly imploring him to move. However this was Ichigo's time, not his.

With tetanising movements he bobbed his head along the cock, increasing his speed bit by bid. He rubbed his tongue along it and his lips, sometimes a little harsh touch from his teeth. As an added pleasure, he moaned whenever the tip of Ichigo's cock was at the back of his throat letting the vibrations run along the length.

A noise between a yell and a moan drifted to his ears and he knew that Ichigo was just about ready to burst. He would have loved to leave him like that, just one touch from the sweet relief of release. He arched his back to passionately kiss his king while simultaneously jerking him off urgently. Ichigo's gasping yell as he came re-vibrated through Hollow Ichigo.

Sated, Ichigo fell back, sweat running across his skin and chest rising steadily getting some much needed oxygen into his lungs. His mind was absolutely blank. If someone would have tried to kill him right then he couldn't have done a thing, he was so far gone down the path of pleasure.

While he was still out, his eyes closed and lips parted, Hollow Ichigo took the opportunity to discard his own troublesome garments. He promised to erase all traces of Grimmjow from Ichigo's body and he intended to keep his word.

Ichigo opened his eyes and gasped softly when Hollow Ichigo latched his lips on his neck, biting a little and soothing the injury with his tongue. The feel of skin on skin, as the hollow's hands slid once more around him, was sending direct messages for his blood to flow directly down south.

It took only a few strokes for Ichigo to be fully hard again. Hollow Ichigo brought his fingers to his lips and started coating them with his tongue, making sure to swipe it out between his lips and move it slowly around the digits. The teen watched him with eager pupils and whined at the memory of where that tongue was a little while ago.

'Shhhh. Patience, or else it will hurt.' The hollow's voice was like audible chocolate, filling Ichigo with a ravenous desire.

Once he was sure the next part would be as painless as possible, Hollow Ichigo stopped his preparing and placed his index finger against Ichigo's entrance. The human spread his legs as far as they could go shamelessly, too far gone to care that he behaved like a complete slut. The hollow took a second to enjoy the sight of his king before him, every fibre in his body vibrating with the promise of sex, before he pushed his finger inside.

The intrusion was not altogether unpleasant but Ichigo couldn't help but squirm a little under the sensation. Seeing this, the hollow calmed him down by paying some much needed attention to Ichigo's forgotten cock. Once the youth started to relax Hollow Ichigo added another finger and another one after that in quick succession.

By now Ichigo was moaning again and making lewd noises mixed with profanities. One more thrust of his fingers and he pulled them out. Ichigo's eyes shot open immediately looking beggingly at his hollow, confused at the sudden emptiness. With a wide grin, Hollow Ichigo reduced the boy's frown back to its previous slutty demeanour. He slid inside the perfect warmth of his king slowly, letting Ichigo get used to the feel of him, before suddenly and without warning thrusting in fully.

Ichigo was caught somewhere between slight pain and absolute bliss. As the hollow continued to fuck him, increasing the speed to comply with Ichigo's need, the Shinigami arched his spine and bucked his hips like his life depended on it. One more perfectly aimed deadly thrust and Ichigo reached the second climax. This one stronger than before. Strong enough to make him black out for a few seconds seeing nothing except blinding lights on a completely blank background.

* * *

Ichigo snapped awake a second before his head made contact with the floor. He held his throbbing skull with both hands while his mind woke up fully. He half expected to find Hollow Ichigo smirking beside him or saying something to make fun of him for falling out of bed.

His complex broke in a furious blush when he thought of what just happened. No. It was impossible. There was no way that had actually happened. There was no way Hollow Ichigo, his darker side, the sadistic and infuriating Hollow Ichigo was capable of such a drastic change of character. And also, why the bloody hell was he having those kind of dreams? With someone like the hollow no less. He pushed that worry at the back of his mind for now.

'It was just a dream….Ow…' He continued to rub his temple, lessening the pain. 'Falling out of bed…How cliché am I? Oh, my head….'

* * *

Hollow Ichigo looked above him at the sky. It was completely different from the stormy grey clouds of a little while ago. A setting sun dressed the clouds in a fiery orange hue and the sky in bright reds. A very sensuous display, almost romantic. The sort of weather which illustrated the flame of Ichigo's passion.

A Cheshire Cat grin stretched across the hollow's lips. The silent air filled with his laughter. The sound vibrated like a broken symphony, crazy and triumphant. The malicious gleam was back in his golden eyes and so was his hollow aura.

Change? Him? As if. Everything went according to plan. Unlike Grimmjow he wasn't a simple animal, constantly hungry and attacking without thinking. He was a more skimming, conniving type of creature. He knew his king well enough to understand that bullying him would get him nowhere. Oh no.

He used Grimmjow's wildness against him. Without realizing it the other sent Ichigo right in his comforting and open arms. While Grimmjow was the first to conquer Ichigo's physical body, Hollow Ichigo attacked the boy's core. His emotions.

Ichigo was as good as his.

* * *

**XD HIchigo won't go down without a fight!**

**Thank you for the read and please review! I'll update as soon as I find some time to write some more. (I'll try my best to make the next chapter a hell of a lot faster than this none, but I'm not making any promises...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is, at long last, DONE! Seriously, I thought I'd never be done with this one. I had the most horrific writer block ever...brrrr I hope it never happens again. X3 I had a bit of fun with Ichigo here but it's overall a serious chapter.**

**Thank you in advance for the read and I hope I won't let you down with this update. ENJOY! And please, please review...(puppy eyes)**

_**10**_

Anxiety gnawed at Ichigo like a pest. If he stopped moving forwards he felt like the ground below him would open up and swallow him into its dark pits. His temple was still throbbing from his encounter with Tatsuki. He knew she would be hard to deal with but he didn't expect to be thrown throw a window.

Then again, he did deserve it. Ichigo swallowed a lump of air when he remembered the look Tatsuki gave him. Like he betrayed her. Like he didn't trust her. It stabbed at his conscience, but he knew that no matter what, he couldn't drag the rest of his friends into this whole Aizen mess. Things were screwed up enough as it was.

If she wanted to hate him then so be it, as long as he could keep her safe. Even if Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro would never know, it was alright with Ichigo. Their safety ranked higher than his hurt feelings.

'So you're really going to do this?'

Ichigo halted in his run. He didn't expect to run into one of the Vizards on his way to Urahara's. Shinji stepped from the shadows of the nearby houses making his presence visible under the light of the moon. He looked tired, though he didn't show it. His steps were just a tiny bit heavier and his smile looked that bit more forced for Ichigo to see past his fake relaxed appearance.

'You do realize that this is a bad idea. I mean walking into Aizen's layer? You might as well slice your head off right now and save him the trouble. You're not ready to face him. Not even close.' The blonde snorted. But though he was saying this, he didn't sound serious. The ex-Shinigami probably realized that trying to stop Ichigo would be a major waste of time. Once his mind was set on something steel chains couldn't hold him down.

'I'm going.'

'On your own? You're going to single handily kill the Espada?'

Ichigo moved his weight from foot to foot. He wasn't insane enough to even think that he was capable of something like that. After all, he couldn't even beat one Arrancar, who only had one arm. He had no hope in hell of even coming close to the ring leader. But Orihime was in trouble and he would die before abandoning her in her time of need. He refused to even entertain the idea that she was a traitor. It just wasn't possible.

'I'm going to save Orihime. I have no idea how but I have to try.' His hazel eyes shone with determination.

'Wouldn't expect any less from you. Well since anything I'm going to say to try and make you see some sense would be a waste of breath I'll give you a piece of advice.' Shinji's smirked, a part of him remembering the old days when he was as hot-headed as the young substitute Shinigami. Young people….. 'Don't fight with Aizen. Under any circumstances. If you see him, run. Run and don't look back.'

'But-'

'No buts. I seriously doubt he'd bother coming after you since he probably thinks you're an insignificant insect, but with him you never know. He was always an unpredictable guy. Use his underestimating of you to your advantage. '

'Won't he just come here though? You're telling me to let him come and destroy Kurakura Town?'

'Yep. You're aim is to save Orihime, right?'

'Yes, but-'

'Concentrate on that. We'll take care of the town. Or did you forget that other Vizards live here? Come on. Give us some credit!' Ichigo returned Shinji's sincere smile. In his desperation to save Orihime he'd forgotten that he had friends. Friends who were just as ready to risk their lives for the safety of the unsuspecting inhabitants of Kurakura town.

'Thanks Shinji.'

'Don't mention it. Now you better get going. Wouldn't want to leave Kisuke waiting.'

'Mister Urahara? He doesn't know I'm coming.'

'Oh he knows. Believe me.' He snickered at Ichigo's confused look. The teen decided not to question it. It wasn't really a surprise that the shop owner would know. In Ichigo's view he always seems a little shady. But who from Soul Society wasn't?

Ichigo turned to leave, when a fresh thought entered his mind. He was going to be gone for a while and there was no doubt that he would need every ounce of power and strength he could pile together. That meant Hollow Ichigo. He dreaded this enormously. Things were just not right with his hollow.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the boy, stopped in mid step and an expression that said he was a thousand miles away. Ichigo's reddening cheeks also raised a few questions. The Vizard waited patiently for the deputy Shinigami to say something. Finally he cleared his throat to attract Ichigo's attention since it didn't look like he was going to talk any time soon of his own accord.

'Ahem. Is there something wrong Ichigo?' Shinji was genuinely worried. To say the boy's behaviour was uncharacteristic was an understatement. Since when did Ichigo have deep thoughts?

'Ah, yeah? Oh! I have a…..a question.' Silence again.

'About?'

'You have a hollow inside right? When you use your mask.'

'Sure…..' Shinji couldn't predict where this conversation was going. Ichigo never talked about his hollow. It was a sort of unspoken taboo, though Shinji didn't know why. It was strange that he wanted to have a heart to heart now of all times.

'Well, did your hollow ever, I don't know. Behave strangely?' This was not going good. Ichigo was beyond mortified of this 'talk'. It sort of reminded him of the time when he was eleven and his father started explaining to him where babies came from. Unfortunately, this time he couldn't weasel his way out by kicking Shinji down the stairs.

'Strange how? I need a bit more info Ichigo. What's going on?'

'Nothing.' Just as he feared he couldn't say it. How could he explain THAT?

'Right…. Well, our hollows are versions of ourselves but they are not us. They have their own separate conscious and personality but don't ever forget that they ARE hollows. Tricky, sly, violent and, above all, heartless. Hope that helps.'

'Yeah. Thanks.'

Ichigo left before he made an even bigger fool of himself. He'd explain the situation some other time, when this whole other mass of crap was done and dusted. That was certainly something to look forwards to…..

* * *

'Orihime would you demonstrate your power by healing Grimmjow's left arm?'

Eyes widened and a complete silence fell on the large room. What Lord Aizen was asking was impossible, truly impossible, but nobody dared question their leader. The ex-captain smiled indulgently at the attendants from his elevated throne. He didn't seem to doubt the human girl's ability for a second.

'Yeah right! Thant's crazy, Lord Aizen! Grimmjow's arm? It's gone! Director-general Tosen chopped it off! How can you heal something that's gone? She's not a god!' Luppi's screeching words went unheard. All eyes were focused on the girl.

Grimmjow was as sceptical as the rest of the Espada but he knew that Aizen wouldn't make such a fuss over something that wasn't extraordinary. He already did things previously considered impossible by the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo.

Orihime moved to Grimmjow's side, her steps heavy and with a defeated look on her face. She knew she had no choice. In the second when Aizen met her eyes she felt like all her strength was seeping out of her like free flowing blood from an open wound. Sosuke Aizen was a terrifying enemy.

'Soten Kishun.' Her hair clips flew apart. Grimmjow continued to watch the human with disbelieving intrigue. 'I….I reject.' The shield formed and Orihime's power was activated.

'Hey! Did you hear what I said, girl? If you're trying to save your life with this stupid show, don't!' The current Sexta continued to scream abuse at Orihime, incapable of seeing Grimmjow's arm since it was blocked by the human's frame. However Grimmjow felt it. He felt a strange warmth seep into the veins of his left arm even though it wasn't there. He knew Orihime's 'show' was working even before there was visible proof.

'If it doesn't work, then I'll kill you! If your powers are bogus then there's no reason to keep…..you….alive…..' Luppi's words faded into stunned silence as he finally glimpsed past Orihime. Grimmjow's arm was reassembling like a puzzle where Orihime was fitting all the pieces together.

The bits and pieces drifted together, out of thin air, until the Arrancar's arm was as good as new. There wasn't even a scratch to indicate that it had ever been previously injured. Grimmjow had to lift it and stare at it for a solid minute before he dared believe. His arm was back.

Aizen was explaining what the girl's power meant, but Grimmjow didn't care to listen. The return of his limb changed everything. He no longer had a handicap. He was as powerful as before and he could regain his title among the Espada.

'Hey…girl. Heal one more thing.' He pointed over his shoulder to his lower back. Orihime hurried to do as she was asked. The same alien warmth washed over his burned skin and he felt the scar vanish. His number tattoo was a luxury he hadn't expected to have again. It felt damn good to be back.

'What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?' Luppi tried to hide it under a mask of outrage, but fear seeped into his words. Grimmjow could practically smell the stench. How long had he waited to rip the annoying brat to pieces?

'Huh?' Grimmjow didn't give the brunette a chance to retaliate. Before anyone could blink his newly restored arm was buried elbow deep into Luppi's abdomen. Blood coated his hand and fingers and the Espada couldn't be happier. He'd missed this sensation. The feel of ripped flesh and broken bones, gashing blood and dying breaths. What could be better?

'G-Grimmjow…you…. 'Luppi couldn't breathe properly and his mouth was full of blood. It rolled off of his sluggish tongue in copious amounts and down his chin.

'Just this. Bye-bye number six.' Grimmjow had a gleam in his eyes so deprived of morality it would put any serial killer's to shame.

His right hand charged the red light until the Doom Cero was complete. The ray blazed, giving the whole room a fiery glow. When it diminished there was nothing left of Luppi from his waist up, not even ashes. The topless legs fell to the floor and the remaining blood rushed out, forming a large puddle, in perfect contrast with the spotless white tiles.

He was back and stronger than ever. Grimmjow couldn't believe his luck nor could he contain his mad glee. A crazed laugh erupted out of him and echoed around the empty place making it sound even more twisted and demented.

'It's back! My power's back! I am the Sexta! The Sexta Espada! Grimmjow!' The Arrancar claimed his title under the approving eyes of Aizen and the fearful round eyes of Orihime.

Now nobody could stop him. He was the cat once more and this time he was going to make sure to eat his mouse.

* * *

Tatsuki looked at the spot where Ichigo had been a second ago before the glowing doorway closed around him and enveloped her classmate. Beside her, Keigo and Mizuiro were exchanging glances. All of them knew things were not right in their town. They all knew that Ichigo was something more than human even if they pretended to be ignorant. He thought they were fools and blind.

But she knew he was just trying to protect them. Ichigo was always doing selfish things like these. Shouldering the entire burden and keeping everything to himself completely oblivious that he was hurting those who cared for him through his silence more than any supernatural creature ever could.

Urahara's coat flopped in the breeze making itself known, as if annoyed that she wasn't giving it the necessary attention. Tatsuki met the shop owner's eyes for a moment. He was a strange person but she felt his strength. Behind that smiling, joker face was a real demon.

'Well then.' He turned his back on the three students. 'I have my own work to do.'

* * *

'They're here.'

The walls trembled and the floor quaked. Lesser hollows would feel the impact of the spiritual pressure like a severe beating. Though Aizen didn't show it, he was a tiny bit surprised. It seemed that in the short time he had last seen the young Shinigami he had raised in class. From an ant to a cockroach. A pesky insect that just refused to die.

Well he had no problem with that. He was a bit intrigued by the human even if he was a lesser being. He idly wondered what tricks Ichigo Kurosaki would pull out of his magic hat now. How much stronger was he capable of becoming when faced with an imminent threat on one of his friends? It was all in vein though. No matter how much Ichigo struggled, in the end he was going to crush him like the rest of his friends.

Why? Because he could.

* * *

Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear as he recognised the spiritual pressure. The human came much faster than he dared hope. His fingers twitched with anticipation at the thought of another clash with the hot-headed Shinigami.

This was going to be the best fight he'd had for a very long time. Finally he was going to go all out. Finally his prey was strong enough to put up a decent fight. He was really glad he had decided to spare the boy's life, twice.

Third's time's the charm.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far! I hope you liked... OoO**

**Well, please let me know what you think through your reviews! Each one's appreciated! X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people we're nearly done! Thank be to God, I want to finish this fiction...XD I'd say there's about 4 more chapters left. YAY!**

**Well anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and please review! ENJOY! X)**

_**11**_

The chair rattled and made a resonating sound as it hit the hard floor. The occupant of the seat turned away from the watching group of eyes and made to leave. His expression was impassive but inside he was aching to move faster.

'Where are you going Grimmjow?' Tosen's monotonous voice cut the silence and halted the Arrancar's movements. He didn't answer for a second, well aware that Tosen would take it as an insult to his persona. The memory of losing his arm was still fresh in Grimmjow's mind. So was his hatred for the ex-captain.

'I'm gonna kill 'em. They're vermin. The sooner they're exterminated the better.'

'Lord Aizen hasn't given you your orders yet. Sit down'

Grimmjow's anger flared. If there was one thing he hated, it was being told what to do. It was in his nature to be independent, wild, destructive. Lord Aizen was an exception, simply because he offered the Arrancars the chance to be free. The Arrancars didn't follow their Lord simply out of fear. They respected him. They respected his leadership and his aspirations. Compared to him Tosen was nothing. A nothing who dared give Grimmjow orders.

'I'm going to kill them **for** Lord Aizen.' He started moving off again only to be stopped for a second time.

'Grimmjow.' Aizen's voice was soft like satin but the Arrancar wasn't fooled. He knew, first hand, how quickly that delicacy could turn to sadism. He had to be careful or he might end up paying another steep price, more than an arm even. He also had to hide his true intentions from the all-knowing Lord.

'… Yes?'

'Your enthusiasm is appreciated. But I haven't finished talking yet. Please sit down.' His voice sounded just as soft but the iron edge was unmistakable. Grimmjow hesitated, his eyes plastered on Aizen's back. It was in his nature to be defiant even if he knew he would suffer for it.

'What's that?' Slowly Aizen turned his head and fixed Grimmjow with his almost golden eyes. 'I didn't hear you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.' Any pretend warmth was lost from the silky voice.

A powerful Reiatsu crashed over Grimmjow like a furious, stormy wave. He felt like Aizen had physically moved and punched him with the strength of a Colossus, knocking all his breath out of his lungs and sending searing pain through his frame. His legs became weak and they crumbled under his weight. Grimmjow fell to his knees, sweat cascading down his body and mouth gasping desperately for the necessary oxygen.

Only when he was desperately suppressing a tremble did the chocking Reiatsu cease. 'Good. Now we understand each other.' Aizen rose from his seat, not sparing a second glance towards the defeated Arrancar, and faced his Espada. All of whom were giving him their full attention, none wishing to follow Grimmjow's example.

'Now then. As you can see, three enemies have arrived. I wouldn't underestimate them, but there's no need for excessive alarm either. I want all of you to return to your palaces and go about your business as usual. Don't be overconfident and don't be reckless. Just wait for the enemy. And don't be afraid. No matter what happens, as long as you're with me no one can defeat you.'

The end of his speech was the silent order of dismissal. The scraping of chairs against floor and footsteps filled the enormous meeting room as the Espada all left. Grimmjow, after having regained his strength, followed suit and brought up the rare of the exiting group.

'Grimmjow. Can you wait a moment?' The question was a mere formality. Grimmjow knew he had no choice.

This time he didn't hesitate to follow the order. He waited, his mind wondering to the possible things Aizen would want, until the heavy doors closed between himself and his freedom. He imagined the Shinigami was still displeased with his insubordination and wanted to punish him further. Despite himself, Grimmjow felt a slight prickly sensation of fear.

'Gin, Tosen, please excuse us.'

The two nodded, one smiling like the sly fox he was, one collected and stony as was his character, and left following the hollows before them. Grimmjow felt even more anxious when he found himself alone with his sadistic Lord. He didn't dare move a step until told to do so.

'No need to be afraid. I simply wish to have a word with you. Please sit down.' Grimmjow involuntarily swallowed a knot in his throat at Aizen's request. It couldn't be coincidence he used the exact same words previously disobeyed by Grimmjow. The brunette's easy, yet threatening smile confirmed it.

Grimmjow did as he was told, trying as hard as he could to ignore the part of him that wanted to answer back with some snappy remark. Once he was seated Aizen gave him a beaming smile. One that an unknowing person would consider gentle, not realizing the poisonous snake behind the parted lips.

'I understand you have a special interest towards one of the intruders. Is this true?' Grimmjow pursed his lips, unsure of what to say. If Aizen understood how badly he wanted to go to Ichigo, he might kill the human just to assert his superiority. That was the sort of selfish creature Aizen really was. And he couldn't deny Aizen's question either since his knowledge was absolute.

'Yes. I want to kill the human kid myself.'

'Ichigo Kurosaki?'

'Yes.'

Aizen brought his hands together almost in a praying manner while fixing his deep eyes on Grimmjow. He seemed to ponder something of great importance and, with a sickening feeling, Grimmjow suspected what it was.

'You are not to go near him. I'm worried about your safety Grimmjow. You seem to….lose yourself when around this particular human.'

'I'm fine….Lord Aizen. I can kill him!' His worst fear turned to reality. Aizen found a new weakness he could exploit and play with like a child with a new toy.

'Like you did the previous two times? Tell me Grimmjow, what stopped you from killing the boy in the alley?'

The Arrancar's senses went on full alert. Aizen didn't have to specify which alley. It was obvious from his leering grin and his twinkling eyes that he knew everything. Grimmjow was at a loss of words.

'For this reason I don't want you going after this problem human. I'll send Ulquiorra to deal with him. Understood?' His smile didn't waver for a second. At the mention of the Quarto Grimmjow's hopes were dashed. If Ulquiorra got to Ichigo first it was Game Over. The human was not nearly strong enough to defeat him.

'But-'

'Understood?'

There was no change in the tone of Aizen's voice but Grimmjow felt the pressing Reiatsu hanging over his head again. He broke out in cold sweat and felt like he was being torn apart. Aizen didn't like being disobeyed and twice in the same day was something he was sure to pay for.

'Yes…Lord….Aizen….' The words were pushed through clenched teeth with difficulty. The pressure dissipated and Grimmjow's ragged breath was the only sound heard.

'Good. Dismissed.'

Game Over.

* * *

'_I honestly don't understand why you're doing this Ichigo. Is that girl THAT important to you or are you just looking for creative ways to get yourself killed?'_ Hollow Ichigo's taunting voice filled his king's head. Even through his words Ichigo could picture the wide grin.

'Yeah she is! Do you need something or are you just here to annoy me?'

'_How mean. I thought we were friends.'_ A chuckle followed the sarcastic comment. _'What I need Ichigo, is for you to understand what you're getting yourself into. You will die.'_

'No I won't.' The boy ground his teeth and pointedly denied to entertain the hollow's morbid sense of humour.

'_True, you could escape by pure luck, if you manage to avoid all the Espada.'_

'…' He knew there was no point in arguing with Hollow Ichigo since it would only spur him to further undermine his confidence.

'_Silent treatment? That's fine with me, but at least listen to what I have to say. If you die I have to suffer, so you can at least trust that I'm warning you for good reason. Keep away from Grimmjow.'_

'Grimmjow?' Ichigo was surprised at the firmness of the warning. When Hollow Ichigo said the Arrancar's name it was almost a hiss, full of loathing.

'_Keep away from all Espada but him especially. He's going to come after you because he considers you his prey. If it comes to a confrontation, you have to kill him! Or he will keep coming back again and again until you're dead. Trust me on that.'_

Ichigo was in a mental dilemma. What his Hollow said made perfect sense and he knew that he had to fight the Espada, but he couldn't bring himself to wish for Grimmjow's death. He still couldn't see the Arrancar as a complete enemy. If anything he seemed more like the Gotei 13 Captains when he went to save Rukia. They all wanted to kill him because they were ordered to and now they were some of his best friends.

He understood fully that Grimmjow was a hollow and his nature was not something easily changed but if faced with the option to end his life Ichigo knew he would fail. For some inexplicable reason he felt attracted to the Arrancar. He had a vague idea of what those feelings were but he considered himself crazy because there was no way he could have a relationship with the man who wanted his head on a silver platter.

'_You can't be serious! You must kill him Ichigo! You must be merciless because he won't show you any mercy! If you think like this you'll only end up suffering!'_

'I can't. I won't kill him.' His voice was unwavering. His mind was made up.

'_Fine! But don't come crying to me when you're dying because I won't help you!'_ Hollow Ichigo's snarl drifted away as his presence sank back into the depth of Ichigo's spirit world. His parting words were unsettling to say the least. Ichigo hoped it was only a ruse.

* * *

Ichigo barely held on to his consciousness. He knew that if he slipped into the welcoming darkness and accepted the embracing sleep, he would never wake up again. His entire body was numb and he was grateful for that. At least he didn't have to feel every aching muscle and bleeding cut. Blood oozed from his mortal injury and collected in a red pool around his sternum.

'Looks like I overestimated you. You're not as strong as I thought. This is the end for you.' The dripping sound of his blood from Ulquiorra's fingertips and the Arrancar's voice drifted to his ears. He managed to make sense of the words but he was finding it a heavy strain on his fading senses.

'Leave this world immediately if you can still move. If you stay, stay there and die. Your quest ends here Soul Reaper.'

The voice drifted away and Ichigo felt like he was falling. He felt the last shards of his remaining strength crumble around him. In his last second he understood two certain things.

He failed and he was dying.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! Hope you liked and please review! XD**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTNTS (between Ichigo and HIchigo! XD)**

**This is a very fast update and the rest of the chapters will also be fast because i really want to finish with this fiction already! XD I'm just so close...So expect another new chapter in a few days. X)**

**Thank you in advance for the read and please continue to review! XD ENJOY!**

_**12**_

The thing which he was feeling most was confusion. And anger which streamed from this confusion. A muddled mess of frustration and never ending circles of questions.

Grimmjow hastened his steps. The clock was ticking. A few seconds ago his finely tuned senses immediately picked up on Ichigo's flaring Reiatsu. He easily identified the signature of his strongest move, the Getsuga Tensho, as well as the other presence who was his opponent. Ulquiorra.

He really wasn't surprised when, moment later, the human's presence started fading. If anything, he was surprised he managed to survive the Quarto at all. However, if Grimmjow didn't hurry he knew Ichigo would die. Already his presence was barely noticeable, it was so weak.

For the hundredth time he wondered why he cared so much about one pesky boy. For the hundredth time he convinced himself that he simply wanted to kill him, that he was only an interesting prey. For the hundredth time he knew he was ling to himself.

He noticed the change in his feelings towards the Shinigami a while back, but stubborn as he was, he pointedly ignored them. He didn't understand their meaning because he never felt like this towards another person. Whatever interest he had it disappeared relatively fast as soon as he found someone else more interesting.

But Ichigo was different. He found more and more of his thoughts being occupied by the hot-headed boy. He dreamed about him. Dreams that had him waking up sweating and feeling unnaturally hot. He remembered Ichigo's face and eagerness in the alley and his muscles tensed.

Before he knew it, he wanted to see Ichigo and not kill him. It made no sense to him! Why did he simply want to see the chocolate eyes? Why did he want, so desperately, to feel the soft skin again? All those new emotions stormed inside him and Grimmjow found himself seething with anger.

Whatever he was going through, Ichigo was the answer to his questions. He was the source of his internal struggle. If only he managed to eradicate the source Grimmjow was sure he would be back to his killing self in no time flat.

Having Ichigo die at the hands of Ulquiorra was maddening. Not only because he wished to do the deed himself but also he felt a sharp pain, like a piercing sword, at the thought of the human dead. He had every intention of changing that by using the girl, Orihime. If anyone was capable of resurrecting Ichigo it was she.

He pushed the fact that he was violating a direct order from Aizen at the back of his mind. For this human boy he was officially becoming an enemy of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't move. Even his chest rose with difficulty. His vision was blurry and he couldn't focus it. He was standing in an upright position somehow, like a stone statue forever doomed to hold his pose. He could only see white, and he idly wondered if he was already dead.

'You're not dead yet, but you are dying. I told you this would happen.' Even through his muddled senses Ichigo could identify the Hollow's screeching voice. The white surrounding made a lot more sense all of a sudden.

'But as usually you only do what you want. You just had to save the girl even though I warned you against it! Now you are dying and you have no one to blame except yourself.'

'You didn't come. When I needed you, you didn't come….' Ichigo's words whizzed out in pained breaths. He remembered reaching for Hollow Ichigo's strength when fighting Ulquiorra, but came back empty handed. He knew Hollow Ichigo was there but it was like an invisible barrier separated the two. The hollow kept true to his threat.

'I told you I wouldn't. You had to be thought an important lesson one way or another.' An easy smile stretched lazily on Hollow Ichigo's white lips.

'What do you mean?...'

'You don't understand the situation at all do you?' He chuckled heartedly before his hand struck out like a vicious viper, his fingers coiling around Ichigo's throat. He squeezed until Ichigo's eyelids began to fall. When the grasp lessoned, Ichigo gasped for breath desperately. 'You're at my mercy Ichigo. I'm the one who dictates what happens with you now.'

The Shinigami couldn't speak but the question was evident in his frowning eyes.

'What am I going to do? I told you when you became the king Ichigo. When you would slip, even for a moment, I would come and take the throne. This is that moment Ichigo! I'm no longer going to be your horse! I'm going to take over your body and dominate your consciousness!'

A pulsing, resonating laughter followed, loud and mad enough that Ichigo instinctively recoiled. If the fingers weren't holding his neck firmly he would have managed a shaky step backwards. The hollow ignited a primal fear inside him that streamed out of his helplessness.

'What about what you said before?'

'About me protecting you?' He chuckled mockingly, relishing Ichigo's pained expression. 'You know what your biggest problem is? You're too trusting. Manipulating you is far too easy and because of that it was only a short matter of time until I was going to get you in a situation like this. You want to know the truth Ichigo?'

The Hollow moved close enough to tough the human's forehead with his own. 'I hate you with every ounce of my existence. I dreamed about the day when I could have you like this, under my absolute control and I can see the life slowly fading out of your eyes.'

Each word was like a physical blow, hurting a thousand times harder than any trashing he previously had to endure. Suddenly Hollow Ichigo crushed his lips with Ichigo's, stealing his breath and forcefully ravishing the gasping lips. He constricted his fingers around the fragile throat again, forcing the mouth to reflexively open wider, trying to swallow some necessary air.

The hollow pursued only his own pleasure and didn't pause when Ichigo showed signs of discomfort. The free hand ripped the boy's clothes away with angry movements until half of Ichigo was completely exposed to the elements.

Searing pain ran through Ichigo's numbed nerves as the hollow threw him against the nearest hard surface. The glass shattered from the impact and cut into Ichigo's flesh without mercy. He staggered, barely able to hold himself upright, his frame bending over before Hollow Ichigo was upon him and his hand was around his throat once more.

'You like being forced Ichigo? Just like with that pathetic Arrancar? You enjoyed being fucked against the rough wall and raped by him?' Ichigo wished he could deny it but the truth was that he did enjoy it. He did dream of Grimmjow's harsh touch and possessive kisses. 'That's right. You're nothing but a slut Ichigo.'

The dirty words send shameful jolts straight to his member and Ichigo cursed his body's weakness. Seeing how easy it was to send his king into a state of depravity had the hollow grinning widely. He latched his cold lips onto Ichigo's throat and bit, intend on causing as much pain as he could while still making Ichigo feel like a whore.

His mouth moved to the dip between neck and shoulder and drew more blood from there. He continued to leave lacerations along Ichigo's upper frame until the youth was squirming and clawing at Hollow Ichigo, pushing with all his scarce strength against the unmoving body.

'Admit it. You like it.'

'No! Let me go!'

'Oh really? Then what's this?' The hollow grinded his knee against Ichigo's hardening erection harshly, causing more pain than pleasure but proving his point none the less.

'Just hurry up and kill me!...' Ichigo tried to sound tough but with his red cheeks and burning skin it was almost impossible.

'We'll get to that. But why rush this? Besides you might as well get used to it since this will be your new way of life. I'll fuck you however many times I feel like it, whenever I want and you won't be able to do a single thing to stop me.'

* * *

Grimmjow kept his eyes on Ichigo, while Orihime did her thing. He looked into the open, unseeing orbs. The eyes of a dead man. Cuts, burns and bruises covered Ichigo from head to toe. Nothing the Arrancar hadn't seen before. This haunting image was a regular sight to the Espada and usually it was he who reduced his victims to a lifeless heap of meant.

But he once more found Ichigo an exception to the rule. He couldn't drag his eyes away from his. He was keeping a cool, uncaring front but he felt a weird numbing sensation running rampart through him.

'Who would do something like this?' Orihime's wavering voice brought him back to reality. He had to stop thinking of the boy. It was driving him insane.

'Ulquiorra.' He answered Orihime's question on autopilot. The thought of Ulquiorra shoving his hand inside Ichigo's flesh made him want to roar. His hatred for the Quarto spiked. 'That's his mark alright. I don't know if he realizes it, but he always makes a hole in his victims in the same spot.'

The Arrancar rose from his sitting position, his fingers flexing and unflexing. Orihime watched him with wary eyes, recognising the murderous look in his features.

'I'm gonna teach him a lesson. That's the price you pay for going after another man's prey.'

* * *

'I'll never stop fighting you!-' He didn't get a chance to say anything else as Hollow Ichigo backhanded him viciously across the mouth. Blood trickled from the corner of his busted lip.

'That's not how you talk to your new king. Unlike you, I demand your respect.' The hollow's grin didn't waver but rather got wider at the amount of power he had over the Shinigami. He missed being the one in control and having Ichigo cowering like a cornered animal.

Anger bubbled inside Ichigo like a witch's brew. At failing to save Orihime. At dying. At Hollow Ichigo's betrayal. At Grimmjow's absence.

'Go to Hell!' In his defiance he spit at Hollow Ichigo. The golden eyes filled with annoyance and the smirk died on his lips. He brushed his cheek with his unoccupied hand.

'Alright then. If you're so eager to die than let me take care of it!' The hollow's breath washed over Ichigo's face, hot and angry.

His fingers extended and Hollow Ichigo drew his arm back intending to spear the human, ironically, in the exact same manner as Ulquiorra before him. Ichigo watched everything happen in slow motion. He was about to die for the second time in one day.

His last thought was of Grimmjow.

* * *

**Okay, HIchigo fans don't hate me! XD**

**Well thank you for the read and please review! I'll update really soon so keep on your toes. Nearly there...GAH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two more chapters left! XD I skipped the majority of the fight between the two because there's not much point to me retelling the entire thing.**

**Well anyway I hope you don't lose interest now when we're so close to the end! XD Please review and ENJOY! XD**

_**13**_

Orihime, Nel and Grimmjow froze. Ichigo's fingers twitched. It was the slightest movement but it wasn't missed to the three.

'Ugh….Nel…and…Orihime?...' Ichigo's voice drifted across the perfect silence.

Grimmjow couldn't understand why he was feeling such a strong sense of relief. The numbing feeling faded away when he saw life returning to the chocolate eyes. The dead orbs filled with emotion and that warmth he associated with the human boy radiated from them.

'Shut up! Stop wasting time and heal him!' The more he tried to name those feelings and understand hem the stronger they became. Being around the source of all his trouble seemed to intensify his unexplainable desires tenfold.

'Grimmjow….What are you doing with Orihime?' The Arrancar made it his business not to look at Ichigo. He didn't want to feel anything else other than anger and murderous intent. Things he could understand. The tone of Ichigo's voice was not lost to him either. Was he going crazy or was there relief in the human's voice too?

'You shut up too! The girl's gonna heal you! I want you healthy when I kill you!'

'Grimmjow! You want me to heal him so that you can kill him?!' Orihime's horrified expression made him snap. He needed something that could be the focus of his pent up rage.

'Why not?! Would you rather I let him die?!Now hurry up! Ulquiorra will be here soon! Heal him before….'

Ulquiorra arrived.

* * *

Ichigo drifted in and out of focus. He was still gravely injured. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were fighting. He tried to follow the fast movements but found it very difficult. Instead he took a moment to revise his situation.

Before he opened his eyes, as he was drifting away from Hollow Ichigo's vicious touch, he remembered the hollow's parting words and his shattering laughter.

'_You think he will be different from me? Wake up Ichigo! Grimmjow is a hollow, just like me, and it's in his nature to destroy and kill! He's not any more capable of feelings than I am!..._' And that's when he woke up.

Still, despite the fresh warning playing on his mind, he couldn't hold back a flooding sense of relief at the sight of the Sexta. In his heart he knew that what Hollow Ichigo said was the truth and only the truth but it wasn't like he could press a switch and all those feelings he shouldn't have had in the first place, would simply disappear.

'I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Heal him!' Grimmjow's voice drew him back to what was happening. He couldn't see Ulquiorra anywhere and deducted Grimmjow won the fight. At least for now. He didn't think someone like the Quarto could be defeated so easily.

But most importantly was what Grimmjow was doing. His hand was clenched around Orihime's thin neck and she was clearly struggling with the grip.

'No! I won't help you kill him! I won't do it!' This answer only seemed to add fuel to Grimmjow's anger.

'You…'

Ichigo's arm shot out and caught Grimmjow's. Somehow he managed to find some scarce amount of energy. He couldn't sit around doing nothing while his friend was about to be killed. The need to protect gave him strength.

'Let her go.' The two made eye contact and Grimmjow immediately did as he was told. Ichigo's grip wasn't strong at all, and if he so wished he could have snapped that thin wrist like a twig, but the hardened brown eyes stirred something inside him. A warm, spreading sensation that he pushed down forcefully.

'Orihime. Heal me.'

'What?' She looked at Ichigo with questioning eyes. Did he not hear what Grimmjow planed on doing?

'Heal me. Heal my wounds. And heal him too.' That caught Grimmjow off guard. He expected Ichigo to celebrate at having the advantage. His chances of survival were next to nothing either way. Or was it pity?

'Shut up. I don't want your pity.' He spat the words out, hating the notion of being looked down on even more than losing the battle. He had to deal with that infuriating feeling every time Aizen looked at him. He detested that superior glint in the Lord's eyes.

'It's not pity. You wanted a fair fight right? Or maybe you want to keep your wounds so you'll have an excuse when you'll lose.'

In seconds the two were launching at each other, swords drawn, eyes gleaming. Feelings, hesitations, questions. They all paled in comparison to the feel of metal against metal and the thrill of good 'ol fighting. They were fighters and their swords did the talking for them.

'Fine. Then let's have a good clean murder!' For the first time in days, Grimmjow felt like himself and from Ichigo's shining pupils, he did too.

Things were exactly as they should be.

* * *

The two engaged in a wild struggle, vicious and crazed from the very start. Each one intending to end the other first. The swords clashed with destructive force wreaking havoc around them and reducing upstanding stones to rubble.

'Excellent! That's what I've been waiting for! To crush you with everything I've got! Isn't it the same for you?! Well? Ichigo Kurosaki!' The Arrancar's taunting words raised above all the noise of battle. His face had an expression of true contentment.

'No. I didn't come here to fight you.' Ichigo was surprised that he was able to keep so calm. When Grimmjow called out his name it sent a shiver down his spine despite the perilous situation he was in.

And what he was saying was the truth. He didn't want to fight Grimmjow. But he knew he had no choice and after seeing the look in the piercing azure eyes it was clear to him Grimmjow wanted nothing more than his death. He fought the bile building in his stomach. He knew from the get go that those feelings of his were one sided but it still hurt to be slapped in the face with the cruelty of reality.

'Don't lie! Admit it! You want to kill me! I hurt your friends! You know you want to rip me apart. I would if I were you.'

Grimmjow had to make Ichigo fight. Not only was the prospect of killing a helpless prey outputting but the thought of Ichigo not wanting to fight him was confusing. Why would he say that? Wasn't he the hollow who attacked him, raped him and hurt his friends?! Weren't those enough reasons for Ichigo to want to rip him to shreds?!

'Don't you know why I kept this scar?' He pointed to the cut across his chest, from shoulder to hip, left by Ichigo's Getsuga. The question was rhetorical, the answer obvious. 'Now I'm going to slit your throat and show you who's stronger!' He crossed his thumb across his neck to emphasise his point.

Ichigo watched him with vigilant eyes as Grimmjow leaped back and retreated his previously discarded zanpakuto. The two made eye contact and held it. The silence stretched for a moment, each one drinking the depth of the other's orbs.

'What's that look? Maybe you really don't want to kill me. Pathetic.'

'What?' Grimmjow hated those eyes. They made him feel strange and he wanted to rip them from the boy's sockets.

Faster than lightning they were at each other again, slicing and dicing. Wild sword movements met calculated ones and each man fought to get the upper hand and push the other back.

'Tell me Ichigo, what did you come here for?' The two were barely a step away from each other with the only thing separating them being their clashing swords.

'What do you think?! To save Orihime!'

'Ha! But when you saw her, your first thought wasn't to get her to safety, was it? Were you relieved to see her unharmed?' Grimmjow didn't miss the flinch passing across Ichigo's expression. As expected, the best way to get under his skin was to abuse his friends. 'But you can't see what's going on inside!'

'Did you guys do something to her?' For a second Ichigo saw red and only red. His feral instincts desiring only Grimmjow's imminent demise.

'That's the look I like. Ichigo!'

'What….?'

'You said you came here to save that witch? Well I've got news for you, boy. You're wrong. You came here to fight! You know I'm right! Your fighting instinct brought you here! You're a Soul Reaper and I'm a Hollow! We have to fight to the death! It's been that way for a thousand years! What better reason do you need than that?! Come on! Whoever stands at the end gets to live! So COME ON!'

With renewed vigour the two struck.

* * *

Ichigo landed harshly and his legs trembled under his weight. He took the blunt of Grimmjow's attack, intended for Orihime. Searing pain numbed his back, but he pushed it down.

'You want to protect her? How sweet.' Grimmjow smirked and pushed the churning jealousy he felt for the wench away. He regarded the heaving youth, his sharp feline eyes not missing the small cracks beginning to appear in his mask.

'What's wrong? Out of breath? But then…' The Arrancar let one of his spike missiles shoot at the giant stone platform behind him. Upon impact it exploded, sending chunks of rock flying every which way. '...You did take five hits. I'm surprised you're still standing.'

Ichigo held himself as straight as he could, fully intending on proving to Grimmjow that he was fine. His raspy, huffs weren't very convincing. An audible crack was heard as his mask crumbled a little bit more. He didn't want to admit it, but Grimmjow was right. He was losing control and he didn't dare reach for Hollow Ichigo's help too much.

'But your mask must be at its limit.'

'Oh yeah?' Defiantly Ichigo ran his fingers over the mask, mending the fissures. 'We'll see!'

'You're a though kid. You can take pain.' Grimmjow's sharp claws flexed, eagerly looking forwards to running themselves and carving the soft human flesh.

'Looks to me you're hurting pretty bad yourself.'

'Sorry.' The eyes met and sparks flew. 'You're wrong!'

* * *

**Thank you for the read and please review! XD I'll update as soon as I can, and that shouldn't take so long...I hope...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14 and the second last ch. XD You have no idea how happy i am to finish with the fighting. The next chapter will have nothing to do with the manga, since Grimmjow was sort of forgotten in Hueco Mundo after this...that made me really sad.**

**But anyway, hope you like this new update and please review! ENJOY! XD**

_**14**_

_The king runs_

_Shaking off his shadows,_

_His armour clanking,_

_Scattering bones,_

_Tasting flesh and blood,_

_Crushing groaning hearts,_

_Stepping in alone_

_To a distant beyond._

* * *

Grimmjow's ultimate technique, Desgarron, lit up the whole sky with its piercing rays. They rushed towards their intended target, crushing into Ichigo's barely raised zanpakuto with a hungry ferocity. Hungry for Ichigo's blood and life.

Grimmjow's laughter rang, echoing and mingling with the screech of his rushing Desgarron. The look of shock and pain reflected in his prey's eyes was exhilarating. Seeing his claws dice the meat and bring the boy down like a bird with its wings torn off gave him a crazed thrill. He loved this feeling of absolute power over another life. His thirst for blood clouded his judgement and he went after Ichigo like a shark sniffing the red life essence.

'It's over Ichigo! You're mine! I am the king!'

Grimmjow's words made something snap inside Ichigo. He immediately found his footing and pushed against the Arrancar's claws. Maybe it was the mention of king. The same struggle he'd been in with his inner hollow for such a long time. The struggle to feel superior over someone else and rule over them not caring if they were hurt or broken. The type of ruler who pursued only their own means and stood against everything Ichigo believed in.

He hated it. He hated the thought of Grimmjow being a physical emblem of all he thought was wrong. He hated the idea that Hollow Ichigo was right and Grimmjow was no different from the cruel, manipulative hollow living inside him. The Arrancar's attack was crushed by Ichigo's blade and it scattered in an almost beautiful rain of light.

'You know you're not the only one who wants to win.'

'What?' Grimmjow paused in his craze. Something was different about Ichigo. His trained instincts went on alert. He felt threatened.

'You want to kill me because of how I look at you? I know how you feel.'

In the second before Ichigo launched for him, Grimmjow saw his eyes and he understood what had changed. He saw the murderous intent in the hazel irises. Up till now Ichigo had a warmth and a reluctance in those eyes that made him human. Now it was gone and Grimmjow saw a look of pure hatred. It looked wrong on the kind boy's face, distorted, ugly.

'You were right. I came here to fight you. To defeat you Grimmjow!' Ichigo still had a small piece of his mask, covering his right eye and giving him an inhumane appearance. His slim sword slashed Grimmjow's Desgarron to ribbons.

'To defeat you! And Ulquiorra! And Aizen! Rukia! Chad! Uryu! Renji! And Orihime! I'm taking them all back with me!' Each name was screamed out, his voice getting louder and more emphatic. 'I can't lose to you Grimmjow!'

Grimmjow watched with wary and wondering eyes as the human approached him, seemingly in slow motion. He knew he was finished. He knew he lost this battle. He could have continued to fight, avoid the finishing strike aimed for his chest, but what would that achieve? Ichigo's eyes were absolute. His resolve was solidified. The human chose his friends over everything else and if Grimmjow was in his way then he would be cut down.

Zangetsu sank into his abdomen. His blood rained down as it gashed out of the fresh wound. Grimmjow could feel his consciousness fading. He lost. He lost to his prey.

'Blast….'

* * *

Ichigo's zanpakuto slid out of Grimmjow with a sickening wet sound. The boy watched with tired eyes as the Arrancar fell, a defiant expression set on his face even as he slipped into the darkness of sleep. Automatically Ichigo's hand shot out and griped Grimmjow's, halting his descent.

The thought of Grimmjow being hurt further was something he couldn't stand. He knew he had to fight and defeat the Arrancar, if he wanted to save his friends, but this victory brought him no joy. He hated himself for it. When his sword pierced Grimmjow it felt like he was the one being injured. The pain was steep and sharp, crushing his heart.

His feet sank in the sand as he landed, gently lowering Grimmjow to the white blanket. He kneeled beside the Arrancar and ran his fingers across the scratched cheek. The tips of his fingers came off red.

'I'm sorry. I wish this could be different. I'm so sorry.'

His apology fell on deaf ears as Grimmjow slept on. He ran his fingers through the azure hair before drawing them back. This was painful. Too painful. Ichigo felt like he was punishing himself for being the cause of Grimmjow's defeat. It was illogical and senseless. Nothing new there though. Everything involving Grimmjow was illogical. His feelings, his reactions, his cravings, his desires.

Senseless.

* * *

Ichigo's voice drifted to Grimmjow and it fissured the darkness like stabbing rays of light. He heard the human's apology and his voice crack. He felt the soft fingers trace his cheek and run through his hair. He felt the boy's comforting presence and body heat get closer and then….he felt the softest touch across his lips.

At first he was confused. He didn't know what was touching his lips so softly and at the same time so demanding. Then he remembered the feel of Ichigo's lips. Soft and eager. He didn't dare breathe for fear of the human leaving.

But it was such a sad sensation. The kiss felt like a goodbye. It made Grimmjow feel strange, as everything that involved Ichigo did. He was a creature supposedly incapable of feelings such as love or regret but what else could that heart wrenching sensation be?

Then he felt a moist drop splash across his cheek. It was warm and lonely. Grimmjow didn't have to open his eyes to know that Ichigo was crying. Crying for him? Why?

And suddenly he was alone. He felt the other's presence drift further away. He wanted to reach for the human but he couldn't move his limbs. He couldn't open his eyes or speak. He couldn't do anything except be confronted with the flood of emotions he tried so hard to suppress. The dam broke and he was drowning.

Grimmjow was terrified of their meaning. Physical pain he could manage. His body would mend. But what about the pain he felt inside? How did people deal with that? Did it also heal like broken skin and crushed bones? The fear of the unknown gave him new strength. He had to confront Ichigo. He had to eradicate the source of his misery.

* * *

Ichigo widened his eyes when he felt Grimmjow's presence behind him. He turned around, not quite believing his senses. It was a long day after all. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him? But no. He was there, barely standing and bleeding intensively.

Grimmjow's long hair drifted on the easy wind in direct contrast with the harsh sound of his breathing. Even the intake of air sounded forced and painful. Seeing him in that state was torturous. Seeing a strong, unyielding creature such as Grimmjow brought so low was demoralizing.

'Grimmjow….'

The Arrancar took a shaking step towards the three, Ichigo, Orihime and Nel. Automatically Ichigo raised his sword between the hollow and the two girls, ready to ward any attacks, but his heart was not into any fighting. Not with Grimmjow.

With a ripping sound, Grimmjow's Resurreccion form crumbled. The bone like suit unravelled as it dissipated back into Grimmjow's zanpakuto, Pantera. Ichigo knew what that meant. Grimmjow was seriously injured and any further harm could spell his death.

The Arrancar took another wobbly step towards the watching Shinigami, blood staining the perfect white under his feet. Ichigo could practically see Grimmjow's vision blur and unfocus. His laboured breathing became even heavier.

'I'm not giving up. There's….No way I'd ever…Let you win!'

Ichigo discarded his zanpakuto and moved to meet the attacking Arrancar. He easily halted Grimmjow by gripping his wrist. Grimmjow was only just able to hold himself standing, his legs trembling slightly ready to crumble like pillars of sand under the merciless waves of fatigue. Ichigo saw all this and his grip squeezed the Arrancar's arm, trying really hard to make the man in front of him see sense.

'Cut it out Grimmjow. You lost. You may be some kind of king, eating everyone you hate until you're all alone. But what's the point of that? Wouldn't it be more satisfying to fight me over and over again?' Ichigo was willing to become a target for the Arrancar as long as Grimmjow found a reason to continue living. 'So let it go for now!'

Grimmjow met Ichigo's eyes and he saw the plea in them. He saw the care and the worry and it made him so angry. Angry because he felt the same about the human and didn't know why.

'Shut up! You-….'

Grimmjow's insult died on his parted lips. The unseen crescent blade sank into Grimmjow's side like fangs into meat, spraying even more of the precious, scarce blood across the sandy landscape. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and his mind raced. His first thought wasn't for his safety or Orihime's or Nel's.

All he could think of was _Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow…._.

* * *

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered and the light of the Las Noches 's artificial sun was far too strong. It burned his eyes, so he closed them back again. He didn't remember much. After being stabbed by Nnoitra he vaguely remembered some snippy comments, Ichigo's voice shouting his name, Orihime's healing shield enveloping him for a moment before it was forcefully dragged away then….nothing.

Now he woke up and he was alone. The silence around him was absolute, even the wind stilled. He knew what was happening to him. He was dying. He could practically feel the life flow out of him as the darkness became more and more welcoming. It was only his stubborn nature that kept him anchored.

From the moment he developed an individual consciousness Grimmjow fought to never lose it. The thing he dreaded, feared most of all was slipping back into the form of a Gillian. As an Adjucha he had to consume other Adjucha to prevent that from happening. Now he was the one who would be consumed. It was only a matter of time before the multitude of power famished hollows sniffed him and grouped to him like piranhas.

And until then he was alone with only his thoughts as company. He missed being asleep. At least then he could ignore the gilt gnawing at him. What was the point anymore? Why bother running anymore?

Grimmjow finally confronted those new emotions knowing that he would be dead soon anyway, so it did no harm. As much as he told himself he didn't know what they were, he knew damn well what he was feeling for Ichigo. He regretted not acting on those feelings earlier and now it was far too late.

The hardest thing was the fact that Ichigo felt the same. The boy cried for him. Grimmjow was sure that when he would die nobody would even notice his absence. That's why he strived to be the king, to leave a legacy, a mark behind before being eradicated from existence. And Ichigo lamented his death. That made him oddly happy and warm. And guilty.

'Mr Jeagerjaques?~ Are you still alive?'

Grimmjow opened his eyes, surprised at the sudden breach of silence. He didn't recognise the sing song voice. The sun blinded him and he could only see the outline of a man looking down at him. No matter how many times he blinked he couldn't see any clearer. Even his sight was failing him…

'Ah good. I was afraid I was too late for a second there.'

'Who…..?' Talking was excruciating. Moving his chest and making his throat work was like pushing bladed out of his lungs.

'My name is Kisuke Urahara and I'm the humble owner of a candy shop. But that's not important right now. I'm here to give you an ultimatum.' Urahara waited for the Arrancar to give a sign of understanding. Grimmjow blinked a few times. It was the best he could manage.

'You can stay here and die. OR, you can be human and live.' Urahara went straight to the point seeing that Grimmjow didn't have a lot of time left. He was amazed at the man's endurance as it was.

Grimmjow wasn't certain if he heard correctly. Maybe he was already dead and all this was a weird figment of his imagination. Maybe it was real. He had no way of knowing nor could he get the wheels in his head moving to properly annualize the situation.

'You wish to live?'

All he could think of was _Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo…._

'Yes…'

* * *

**Thank you for the read! We're nearly there good readers. One...last...chapter...gah...x_x**

**Don't forget to review! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (between Ichigo and Grimmjow! FINALLY! XD)**

**LAST CHAPTER! (sort of. I added an epilogue after this but it's only like a page or so...) We did it people! It took us a while, and i am sorry about that, but we reached the end and hopefully you liked this fiction. XD Thank you all, for reading and for continuing to support it with your lovely reviews. You all made writing this a pleasure! (though i write because i enjoy it anyway...)**

**I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you like and please review! ENJOY!**

_**15**_

Ichigo's steps echoed around the deserted street. Even though it was the middle of a lovely day and the sun was shining brightly in the clear sky, there were no people around. And even if there were Ichigo didn't see them, hear them or acknowledge them. His mind was stuck in one moment, around two weeks ago. In a constant maddening replay.

Aizen was defeated and the Espada were no longer a threat. Things settled back into their normal routine. Life went on. Kurakura Town was again as safe a place as any. Rukia and Renji went back to Soul Society to continue their own duties.

The only one who couldn't take the next step was Ichigo. His powers were gone and he felt like he had no purpose. He wished to be a normal human so many times, but now he felt like a very important piece of him was thorn off. Even Hollow Ichigo was gone, his presence no longer accessible to the human. He felt like a bird without wings, constantly looking at the sky but unable to fly.

Reflexively he glanced at the open canopy and halted his steps. His mind drifted back to Grimmjow and the last time he saw him. He felt responsible for what had happened. Nnoitra wouldn't have been able to injure the Arrancar if he hadn't fought with him. Logically he knew he had no choice but Ichigo couldn't help but be flooded by guilt. It corroded him like acid.

When he was fighting Aizen he knew the cost of his victory would be steep. He knew the price was his Shinigami ability, but he didn't know he would be incapable of seeing Grimmjow ever again. Now as a normal human he couldn't go back to Hueco Mundo. He didn't even know if Grimmjow was still alive. His heart was heavy and sinking. The scarce clouds drifted so lazily across just like they did in Las Notches…

Recognising the signs of approaching regret, Ichigo quickly lowered his gaze and sped up his walking. The sooner he got to Urahara's the better. He at least would have some sort of distraction from his constantly nagging, occupying thoughts. Ichigo didn't know what hat-and-clogs wanted, only that it was urgent. Urahara even went through the trouble of sending Ururu with the message, just to make sure Ichigo got it.

He could see the candy shop as he turned the last corner. Kisuke was waiting for him at the entrance, easily smoking his pipe and watching the drifting clouds. He looked peaceful and reminiscent. When Ichigo was a few feet away Urahara jumped up with a sudden burst of animation, startling the younger man.

'Ah! Mister Kurosaki! Good of you to show up.'

'I came…as fast as I could. What is it?' Urahara's smile widened. If Ichigo could see his eyes, he was sure they would sparkle with some sort of impish mischief.

'There's someone here who wants to see you. Come on in.'

Intrigued, Ichigo followed the shop owner as he went further inside the building, to the residential part. Ichigo looked around him, always amazed by the sheer size of the building completely not reflected by the exterior. There was no sign of the other three inhabitants. Ichigo idly wondered where Jinta, Ururu and Tessai were.

'Tessai took the children to the beach. They should be having fun by now. 'Ichigo widened his eyes, surprised at having his unspoken question answered. Urahara didn't seem to notice and continued to walk while whistling a tune.

'Here we are! Ready?' Kisuke stopped in front of a closed room, his fan hiding the smile Ichigo knew was there.

'For what?' Sometimes Ichigo really hated Urahara's need to make things so dramatic. He half expected some sort of alien waiting for him in the next room. Wouldn't put it past him…..

Without further ado, he slid the doors apart and stepped out of the way. Ichigo's expression froze. His legs were rooted to the ground. His heart stopped beating. His eyes widened. His mouth fell slightly open, petrified. The world stopped turning. Time ceased to move forwards.

Grimmjow held Ichigo's eyes, he too frozen in a standing position afraid of moving and somehow scaring the boy away. He'd been preparing for this moment for over two weeks, going over what he would say when forced face to face with Ichigo, but now that the time had come he couldn't get his tongue to work. Thinking was totally different from doing.

'Well, you two have some talking to do so…. I'm off to join Tessai on the beach. Don't burn the shop down and please, try not to break too many things…. You kids have fun!~' With a gleeful laugh he left the two human statues behind.

Ichigo had to ask the same question over and over again. '_Is this for real?_' And no matter how many times his eyes closed and reopened the person in front of him didn't change. Grimmjow looked the same as he always did, including the number tattoo on his back, with the exception of his hollow hole and remains of his hollow mask. They were both gone. He looked like a human to any unknowing eyes.

Seconds passed, then minutes and still not a stir. The silence was absolute and neither dared be the first to break it. After what seemed like forever, Ichigo found his voice again. An incredulous, whispering version of it, but his voice none the less.

'Grimmjow…..?...'

'Yeah. It's me.' For some reason Grimmjow's easy answer made Ichigo livid. He wanted to go and rip his head off or at least punch him in the face.

'How long have you been here?' Immediately Grimmjow picked up on the changed tone, the ground teeth and clenched fingers. Ichigo's posture radiated outrage and Grimmjow wasn't sure why.

'Since we last….met. Two weeks or so.' He almost took a step back when he saw Ichigo's eyes flash like they did when he was about to attack. He fought enough times with the boy to recognise it.

'Two weeks?...Two weeks?! TWO WEEKS! Are you kidding me?! You were here all along for two weeks?!'

'Ichigo….'

'While I'm feeling guilty and bad for not being able to go back and see if you were still alive! And you're here, just sitting?! Two weeks?! Do you know what I've been going through?!'

'Ichigo….'

'I couldn't sleep! I couldn't eat! I can't stop thinking about you because I freaking love you and I felt like shit because I thought I killed you! I can't-'

Ichigo's ranting was effectively forgotten when Grimmjow closed the distance between them and sealed their lips together in a hungry, heated kiss. Their pent up lust mingled in an almost destructive mix. When Grimmjow pulled back Ichigo's lips hung slightly parted and his glassy eyes followed the other man.

'Ichigo. Calm down.' The boy could only nod slightly, his mind gone entirely blank. 'I was here for two weeks but I was injured up until a few days ago. I couldn't move. That's why I didn't tell you. And then it took me a few more days to get used to this Gigai business. Understand?' Another slight nod of Ichigo's head.

'So, you love me?' A lazy grin played on Grimmjow's lips. The fast creeping blush on Ichigo's cheeks was delightful. Cute even. Feeling self-conscious Ichigo dropped his eyes, too embarrassed to look Grimmjow in the eyes. But even more scared of being rejected. He waited with his heart in his mouth for Grimmjow to say something, whether it was an acceptance or denial.

'Ichigo look at me.' He did, pulled up by the fingers gently cupping his chin. Relief flooded him when he didn't see any hatred or judging in the azure orbs.

'Me too. I've been feeling strangely towards you for a while but I didn't know what they were. I thought I'd be fine if I killed you but I wasn't. I'm….sorry. About everything.' Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck and looked away, getting all tongue-tied. Apologies were NOT his thing. Neither was expressing his feelings.

'You mean it?...' Ichigo didn't dare believe this was really happening. Not only was Grimmjow alive but he shared his feelings? This would be the part where fate stepped in and bitch slapped him with a good dose of cruel reality. He braced himself for the impending pain.

'Yes.' One word. One word and it all changed.

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow with an inhumane desire, raw and passionate. He pushed his body against the other, eager to feel more of his warmth. Grimmjow was surprised for only a second before he met the boy's passionate attacks with his own. Their tongues twisted against each other, both wanting to taste more.

With great difficulty, Grimmjow started leading Ichigo towards the nearest bed. He wanted nothing more than to push Ichigo against the wall and fuck him right then and there but he didn't want to repeat his first mistake. This time it was all about Ichigo. He wanted to erase all his previous behaviour from the human's memory.

He peeled all of Ichigo's clothes off, careful to keep their lips together, while discarding his own jeans. Ichigo broke away to gasp for air, his mind becoming hazy from the lack of oxygen. Immediately he gasped again as he felt Grimmjow's lips close around his throat, sucking at the sensitive skin and grazing it playfully with his canines.

Satisfied with the red mark beginning to blaze against the cream, Grimmjow descended lower, nipping at the neck and shoulder and leaving more blooming love bites. When he reached the collarbone, he sucked and ran his tongue all along it until Ichigo tilted his head back and moaned.

Chuckling at the youth's eagerness, Grimmjow's lips travelled even lower, enclosing around the pink and reactive flesh of a nipple. Ichigo twitched at the sensation and moaned even louder, calling his lover's name as Grimmjow gently bit the nubbin.

His steamy kisses left a trail from the torso to the stomach, leaving their mark on each rib individually. Grimmjow paused at the left hip and left a mark there too. A bright one which had Ichigo squirming and will be a nice sigh the next day.

When his mouth went even lower he felt Ichigo's fingers twist in his blue spikes, pulling his face up so they could see each other. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the human. How could one person look so incredibly sexy was beyond his comprehension. Ichigo's pupils were so full blown they made his irises look black. It sent a direct jolt of lust straight to Grimmjow southern region.

'Not this time. I can't wait that long. I want you Grimmjow, inside me. Now!'

Even if Grimmjow wasn't aroused to already dangerous level, Ichigo's thick, growling, demanding voice would have done it. He leaned over for another needy kiss, another battle of tongues, while his fingers took the place of his mouth. They purposefully moved to Ichigo's entrance and teased, tracing the puckered muscle, before listening to Ichigo's pleas and plunging a finger inside the welcoming warmth.

He held Ichigo's hip down while continuing to stretch and prepare him fully. Ichigo whined and moaned at the feel. He only ever did this once before, with Hollow Ichigo and that backfired wholly... His mind was beyond blank and consequences were not something he could think of, but he felt it was different. He felt Grimmjow's commitment through his every touch and kiss, hungry yet kind.

Grimmjow loved the obscene profanities and extra loud moans streaming out Ichigo's mouth whenever he successfully hit the particular bundle of nerves inside him. It was like flipping a switch where all self-control was stripped away and Grimmjow loved it. Three fingers, knuckle deep, and Ichigo was begging, verbally and physically for something larger.

Who was Grimmjow to refuse? With a loving smirk, he parted Ichigo's legs even further, hooking them around his waist. He positioned himself and suddenly he was inside, all the way. He knew Ichigo would be in some pain, but he also knew that the sooner this part was over the sooner the fun part could begin.

He waited for a moment until Ichigo nodded his head, tears building at the corners of his eyes, before setting a pace. Grimmjow was careful to hit Ichigo's magic spot with every thrust, demonstrating his expert aim no matter what his weapon. At some point Ichigo started shouting Grimmjow's name and he continued to chant it like a mantra.

They were both too famished for each other's body to take this slowly. Both wanted to reach their peak and share the bond of intimacy joined by their ecstasy. Ichigo was the first to fall, his back arched far enough off the mattress to form a perfect curve. Grimmjow continued to thrust forwards half a dozen times before he too came and fell on top of the panting boy.

Their breaths mixed and eyes met before they shared another kiss, this one less hungry and tenderer. For the moment they were both sated. Ichigo's skin shone with fresh sweat and his muscles relaxed after their workout.

'I'm not done with you Ichigo. We're just getting started.'

Ichigo had a perfect 'huh?' expression before his mouth changed to an o shape. Grimmjow chuckled at the quickly reddening complex as his fingers sped up their movements, fully intending on bringing Ichigo's cock back to full arousal. Not a hard task since the organ was so responsive.

Grimmjow continued to study the younger man's face, as he twisted his head from right to left with his eyes half lidded and biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out for more. His aim was to reduce Ichigo to a needy mess and learn all his hidden spots. By the end of the night Ichigo would be more exhausted than all his previous training exercises put together.

He leaned down and took Ichigo's full erection into his mouth, letting his tongue run over the soft skin. His lips tightened slightly, adding just the right amount of pressure. Ichigo's fingers were again tangled in his hair but this time he didn't do anything to stop it. If anything, he pushed gently, silently asking for Grimmjow to speed up.

The empty shop echoed their noises of pleasure.

* * *

Urahara stepped lightly on the paved ground. Tessai and the kids following his steps leading to their home and business. It was ten hours later, since he left the two alone to '_talk_', and he assumed they would be finished by now. It was already fully dark outside and the peaking stars watched over them from on high.

He loved nights like those. They were so calming and…..not quite. Urahara stopped in mid step, nearly at the store entrance. The noises coming from inside were unmistakable. The two were still at it. Kisuke was impressed at their stamina.

'Ah. To be young again….' An easy, knowing smile played on his lips.

He turned to find the other three looking at him, too far away to hear Grimmjow and Ichigo's lewd noises. He winked at Tessai and, though his face remained stony, Kisuke knew he understood the message.

'Well why don't we all go and have a sleep over at Mr Kurosaki's place. Just to change the scenery a little!' He and Isshin got along just fine. They both seemed to share the same sense of humour and he knew they would be welcomed at the Kurosaki Clinic. Besides, someone had to explain where his son was. Ichigo was clearly too caught up in something else…..

Jinta and Ururu exchange a look. They didn't know what was happening but they understood that Urahara did the things he did for a reason. They both shrugged their shoulders before following Tessai in the opposite direction.

'I'm getting far too old for this….' But Kisuke's smile only grew wider.

* * *

**THANK YOU! and have a nice day! XD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I originally wanted to include this in ch 15, but then thought better of it. It makes a nice rounding off of the whole thing.**

**Once more, thank you for reading all the 16 chapters and for your continued support. XD ENJOY!**

_**Epilogue**_

_One month later….._

Things were never boring when Grimmjow was around. Ichigo was watching him, officially his boyfriend, as he was being given out to by Urahara. Grimmjow was still lodging at the ex-captain's place. The boy wondered what he did this time. Did he burn half the shop down again? Did he break another ten doors? Did he smash more of the furniture?

All those things were minor though, compared to Grimmjow's usual m. o. Being human was a brand new learning experience for the Arrancar and he was still getting used to his new limits. Ichigo reminisced on some of the more noticeable disasters.

There was the one time when Grimmjow was run over by a car. Or the time when he thought beating a thug senseless was perfectly normal, though Ichigo wasn't too hard on him for that since that moron had it coming. Or the lovely time when he learned the hard way that a human's body was far more fragile that an Arrancars after breaking his arm when jumping from the roof of a building. Ichigo was very grateful the building was a relatively small one.

Yep, life was never boring around Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He smiled to himself at the amazing change. He would have never, ever, imagined that one day he would introduce Grimmjow to his father as his boyfriend. Even more unbelieving was Isshin's reaction. Ichigo's family took a liking to Grimmjow almost instantly. If ever there was doubt that his family was crazy, this was proof. Every Kurosaki member was clinically insane and Grimmjow was a perfect candidate for joining.

But having an Arrancar as a boyfriend came in handy sometimes. Not only was Grimmjow's knowledge on hollows and Hueco Mundo very accurate and useful, but he still had most of his Arrancar abilities. He couldn't survive without a Gigai for more than a few hours anymore, but when he had to fight he was still the same badass Sexta Espada that instilled fear in all his opponents.

Slowly Grimmjow was adjusting to his new life. Ichigo felt like a parent looking after a child sometimes but his love for the other man seemed to grow stronger and bolder with each passing day. From the corner of his eye he saw Grimmjow move towards him, a sullen look on his face. He looked like a pouting child and Ichigo just had to chuckle. It was the little things that made life great….

'What are you laughing at?' Grimmjow's voice always seemed to spark something inside Ichigo.

'Nothing.' Grimmjow frowned, clearly not buying Ichigo's reply.

'Fine. I know how to make you talk.'

Before Ichigo could question the statement further he was pulled into a deep kiss by strong, muscular arms. He loved the feel of Grimmjow's hands on his waist and hips. He gave himself over to the other man, letting him win their battle of tongues as he always did.

The two held their embrace well aware that Urahara was still standing at the entrance pretending not to see.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for the read and don't forget to review! Love you all! XD**


End file.
